


100 Ways to Get Detention At Hogwarts

by TwistedArtist (redheadsuperpowers)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, EWE, F/M, Funny, Romance, Silly, cross posted to ffn, made up my own spells, no beta we die like men, old story, rather OOC, some mild smut, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 35,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadsuperpowers/pseuds/TwistedArtist
Summary: a collection of snippet sized chapters featuring the Golden Trio and associates getting themselves into trouble.





	1. Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing project I am cross posting from FFN. No beta, No real plans. Still occasionally updating though. THIS IS RATHER OOC, JUST A HEADS UP

NUMBER ONE: PUT A COPY OF GRIMMS FAIRY TALES IN THE HOGWARTS LIBRARY

Draco pulled a book out of the reference section.

"Grimm's fairy tales... I wonder what that it?" he sat down and started reading. He finally found a story he liked, and wrote out 3 feet of parchment on it. After turning it in, he was called to the headmaster's office.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall handed him his essay.

"Whatever do you mean Ma'am?"

"this is not MAGICAL history young man, this is muggle nonsense! What book did you get this information from!"

"grimmsfairytales" he mumbled

"What Mr. Malfoy?"

"Grimms Fairy Tales ma'am."

"Do you still have this in your possesion?"

"Yes ma'am." he dug the book out of his bag, dropping it on the floor. As he picked it up, he noticed a name neatly printed on the inside of the back cover.

'Granger...' he growled as he handed the Headmistress the book.


	2. Skyclad

NUMBER TWO: GO TO CLASS SKYCLAD

Hermione was tapping her quill on the edge of the table in History Of Magic. Professor Binns had been droning on and on, and even she was on the point of falling asleep. She yawned and lazily glanced around the room. As her eyes roamed to the back of the class, she noticed something odd... Draco was standing on his desk... nude, with his arms in the air. She let out a small shriek, waking everyone around her. Ron turned and turned to where she was looking. He loudly guffawed, finally attracting Binns' attention. The ghost came out of his chair.

"Mr Malfoy, what on earth are you doing?"

"I am preforming rituals sky-clad, sir." He glanced towards the teacher and caught Hermione looking. He turned more towards her, showing off his 'glory'.

"This is unacceptable young man. 20 points from Slytherin! And put your robes on IMMEDIATELY!"

the ghost drifted back to his chair. Malfoy smirked as he redressed. He slumped back into his seat, and caught Hermione's eye. He slowly grinned and gave her a cheeky wink. Horrified at being caught staring, she blushed madly, and frantically started taking notes again.


	3. Lovers?

NUMBER THREE: TELLING HARRY THAT DRACO IS MY LOVER.

They were in the library writing the essays that Binns had assigned the whole class after Draco's show. She blushed as she remembered the look he had given her when he had finally sat down. Harry was staring at her intently.

"Hermione, what was with that wink Malfoy gave you?"

"I don't really know Harry..." she trailed off and blushed again.

"Seriously, is there something going on? Did he hurt you?"

"NO, sheesh Harry, can we just drop it?"

"He's probably her secret lover Harry" Ginny joked. Harry turned away.

"Yeah, that's it. Draco Malfoy is my secret lover." Harry jerked around, not catching the sarcasm. The next thing she knew, Harry was across the room, and had put his fist into Draco's eye.

"Harry! I was being sarcastic..." she groaned as Madame Pince pulled the boys apart, assigning detention all around.


	4. Princes, Toads, and Hexes

NUMBER FOUR: GET A FIRST YEAR TO KISS TREVOR, THEN HEX HIM, BECAUSE HE DIDNT TURN INTO A PRINCE.

Ginny and Hermione giggled. The winter holiday was dragging on, and they were bored. They had just found Neville's toad Trevor under a chair in the common room. They came up behind a First year, and dropped him into her lap.

"We need you to kiss Trevor." Ginny told the girl. The girl looked at the toad, and back at Ginny.

"Why?"

"He will turn back into a gorgeous prince if you do!" Hermione sighed. The girl thought about it for a minute, scrunched up her face, and lifted him to her face.

"Here goes then." The little girl smooched Trevor on his froggy mouth. She dropped him to the floor.

"um... nothing's happening." the girl looked confused. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Stupid lying frog!" she shrieked, and promptly hexed the toad, making him twice his size, and electric green. The first year screamed, and ran away. Ginny and Hermione collapsed on the floor laughing. Ron and Harry came in followed by McGonagall, and saw them. And then noticed Trevor.

"10 points from Gryffindor for terrifying first years ladies. And Detention for hexing that poor toad." Hermione sobered, and sat up.

"Should I fix him, Professor?" She asked.

"I should think not young lady. Maybe Mr. Longbottom wont lose him so frequently now." She swept out of the common room. The four teens looked at each other, and promptly burst into laughter again.


	5. Art, or Not?

NUMBER FIVE: POSE NUDE FOR COLIN CREEVEY

"Gee thanks for doing this Hermione! I promise it will be arty, and I will show you the photos before I send them to be graded!" Colin was rambling, quite nervous about his latest send-away photography course assignment.

"Just turn around Colin." Hermione sighed. She was the only female he seemed to know that was of age at Hogwarts. She shrugged out of her robe, reclined on the table, and arranged herself and the sheets to cover herself adequately.

"Alright. I'm ready if you are." she grumbled. Colin turned around and blushed deeply. He started rambling again.

"Just take the damn picture!" She finally scolded. He started clicking away. Suddenly the door slammed open, and Snape entered dragging Malfoy by his collar. Snape froze at the tableau before him.

"What, may I ask Ms. Granger, is going on here?" he hissed out. She sat up, pulling the sheet with her. Malfoy's eyes widened, realizing that she didn't know that the backlighting made it nearly transparent. Snape averted his own eyes, but Malfoy just stared.

"Colin is taken a send-away photography course sir, I was just helping him with his latest assignment." She was looking at Draco suspiciously. Colin was frantically trying to signal her to something.

"Very well. Detention for not locking the door as you should have. First Years are quite impressionable young lady. And, um... robe... Ms. Granger" he stuttered out. She finally looked down, realizing that she was completely visible through the sheet. Draco didn't look away as she dropped the sheet and scrambled for her robe. He raked his eyes over her lush body, mostly pristine. He winced at the scars that still stood brightly against the skin of her arm. He almost groaned as all that skin disappeared behind a fluffy cotton robe.

"Have a nice evening Ms. Granger, Mr. Creevey." Snape gestured to the door. Hermione paused and started to ask a question.

"Nice to see what you've been hiding under all those clothes these years." Draco interrupted her with a drawl. Her eyes widened, she huffed, and left the room.

"Your excused Mr. Malfoy." Snape said in a tense voice. Draco nodded, and ran off, hoping that Pansy wasn't busy. He needed someone to release the tension that the little muggleborn had wrought.


	6. The House Of Dumbledore

NUMBER SIX: CREATE MY OWN HOUSE

Draco was sick of the crap that his housemates were putting him through. The war was over, a year had nearly passed. He didn't want to deal with their nonsense anymore. He stuck another poster onto the wall near the library.

Hermione paused as she was leaving the library. There was a poster on the wall, with students crowding around it. She shoved through the crowd to read it. She goggled at what it said.

"Sick of the rivalry? Sick of the tricks? Are you ready to be yourself, rather than be lumped in with the rest of them? Then report to the empty astronomy tower classrooms at promptly 6 pm, and join the new Hogwarts House, Dumbledore." She tore the poster down and ran to the headmistress' office. The two of them raced up to the Astronomy tower, and stopped at the sight of Draco Malfoy conjuring beds and placing them in the two room.

"What are you doing?" McGonagall practically shouted. He calmly turned towards them.

"Solving a problem." He calmly replied, and continued his business.

"You cant do that!" Hermione was exasperated. She expected this behavior from younger students, but not the Head Boy.

"Stop Mr. Malfoy. Follow me to my office, and we can solve this problem together." McGonagall sighed. "You too Ms. Granger." They followed her off.

An hour later, Hermione was slamming her things into her trunk, grumbling about good for nothing purebloods. Ginny raced in, closely followed by Ron and Harry.

"What is going on!" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you whats going on!" Hermione spun around. "McGonagall decided that to promote inter house unity, she was instilling a new policy! The head boy and girl now have a 'private' dorm in the astronomy tower. I cant believe they are making me share a living space with that, that, ARGH!" She turned and slammed the last few books into the trunk, and slammed it shut.

"What! they cant do that!" Ron shouted.

"Um, yeah Ron, they can." Ginny spoke quietly. "there is a historical precedent." Hermione just shrunk the trunk, stuffed it into her pocket, and stomped out of the dormitory.


	7. Chocolate

NUMBER SEVEN: EATING CHOCOLATE FROGS IN CLASS, WHEN SCOLDED, PROTESTING YOU HAVE ENOUGH TO SHARE, AND PROMPTLY DUMPING YOUR BAG ON THE DESK PROVING THE STATEMENT.

Hermione was still angry. This whole head boy and girl dorm thing was soo not working. She grumbled and took a seat in Muggle studies. She pulled her books out and set up for the day. After about 10 minutes of listening to the new Professor ramble, she started digging through her bag for a snack. She found some chocolate frogs in the bottom, and proceeded to chow down, dropping the cards back into the bag. She was sure that Harry would love them later. The professor paused near her. "Ms. Granger... are you EATING CHOCOLATE in my class."

"Why yes professor." the woman started to sputter.

Draco grinned. He knew that Hermione was sick of him, and figured she was about to breakdown. He had watched the girl dig the chocolate out, and start chowing down. Something had changed with her in the last year, and she just seemed less concerned with getting in trouble than before.

Hermione looked up at the teacher. She sighed, and dropped the wrapper into her book.

"I do have enough to share professor." she smiled and stood, carrying the small bag with her. She stopped next to the desk at the front of the room.

"No, seriously professor. I do have enough to share." She turned the bag upside down over the desk, and roughly 300 chocolate frogs spilled out and covered the desk. The professor turned an odd shade of purple and started to sputter again.

"de-de-de"

"Detention? Yes ma'am." Hermione scooped her books into the bag, and with a flourish, swept out of the room. She heard Draco burst into laughter as she left.


	8. Disrupting Class

NUMBER EIGHT: SLAPPING DRACO ACROSS THE FACE DURING CLASS

Draco stuck the end of the quill in his mouth and paused thoughtfully. He suddenly lit up, and put the final touches on the sketch he was doing from memory. He grinned and stared at it for a moment, until Blaise snatched it out of his hands.

"What's this Malfoy?" the italian's eyes widened. A wicked gleam came into them. Draco grabbed for the paper as it folded itself into a crane and flew across the aisle towards the subject of the artwork.

Hermione glanced up as the crane landed in front of her. She saw Blaise waving and grinning like an idiot. Figuring the paper was just another joke like the ones he had been telling her in Arithmancy, she picked up the paper. She felt her face heat as she looked at the image. It was a perfect execution, showing her from the waist up. She would have been flattered, but for the fact that it was a nude sketch. As Blaise had never seen her naked, she knew who the artist had to be. Furious, she folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. She stood and turned towards Draco and Blaise.

Draco blanched as Granger came towards him. Blaise abandoned him after seeing the fury in the young woman's face. She paused in front of him, arms crossed. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a slap that knocked him out of his seat. She calmly turned away, and sat back down. The class immediately came into an uproar, as Draco scrambled back into his seat, the handprint marring his face rapidly turning purple.


	9. How Rude!

NUMBER NINE: ANSWERING MCGONAGALL'S SUMMONS WITH "YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE"

Draco slumped in front of the headmistress' desk, eyes downcast. Granger sat across from him, still fuming. Mcgonagall stared over her spectacles at the two Heads.

"Care to explain?" she finally asked the two.

"There is nothing to explain" Hermione muttered.

"On the contrary Ms. Granger!" the woman exclaimed

"you, you, you have no evidence!" the girl finally stuttered out turning red. Mcgonagall came around her desk and grabbed Malfoy's face.

"I think that this" she gestured to the handprint shaped bruise " and Professor Babbling's testimony is enough! Now get out of my sight the both of you! You will serve detention with Hagrid tomorrow night! I will owl you the details." The teens scrambled out of the door and downstairs. Malfoy paused at the foot of the stairs and stared at her. She glared back.

"I'm sorry" he said after a moment. She glared at him for another second, then turned and huffed off.

"Whatever"she shot over her shoulder in parting.


	10. Hiya Sparkles!!!

NUMBER TEN: CONSTANTLY CALL CEDRIC'S MEMORIAL PORTRAIT "SPARKLES"

Draco stood in the entrance hall waiting on Granger and the Giant. He glanced at his watch and growled.

"Keep it down will ya?" a portrait grumbled behind him. He spun around to glare at the portrait of Cedric Diggory that was displayed prominently.

"What did you say Sparkles?" Draco sneered

"What did you just call me?" the boy in the portrait looked outraged.

"Sparkles" the portrait opened his mouth to holler at the Slytherin, only to be interrupted by the door slamming open.

"There you are Malfoy!" Granger stood there, the gamekeeper behind her, holding an enormous lantern. She waved him along. At the door, her turned and grinned at the portrait.

"Night Sparkles" he said as he slammed the door on the portraits protest.


	11. Engorgio

NUMBER ELEVEN: CAST 'ENGORGIO' ON DRACO'S BITS.

Draco was livid. Hermione had caught him and a fourth year Ravenclaw getting hot and heavy on a couch in their shared common room and had hexed him for it. After seeing what her hex had done, the younger girl just laughed and left him hanging with a 'hell no' in parting. None of the girls would get with him now. He growled. He thought women liked a man to be large downstairs. He turned a corner, and caught two first year girls pointing, whispering and laughing at him.

Ginny gawked at the sight of Draco Malfoy blushing, and running from first years.

"What did you do 'Mione?" she laughed

"I, um, well, I cast 'engorgio' on his... well, his 'bits'" she said. Ginny stared at her.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? He was seducing that child in our common room!" At that, the ginger haired girl fell on the floor laughing.


	12. DNA

NUMBER TWELVE: PULL A HAIR OUT OF PANSY'S HEAD AND RUN DOWN THE HALL SCREAMING 'I'VE GOT THE DNA, CALL THE CSI!'

Hermione peeked around the corner. This never ending game of truth or dare Ginny had going was going to end up getting her hexed. She breathed a sigh. The victim she was waiting for hadn't left her common room yet, but it was only a matter of time. The girl would slip out to meet Draco soon. A slow grin creeped across her face as she heard the door creak open, and the unmistakeable sound of Pansy Parkinson's stripper heels hit the floor. Hermione pressed herself further into the shadows. Pansy passed her, and Hermione sneered at the skirt that barely covered the girls rear end, and the backless handkerchief top that only covered the front of her. The entire sides of the girl's ample bosom was hanging out. Hermione stepped out of the shadows, and walked up behind Parkinson silently. She put her wand dead center of the girl's shoulder blades.

"Locomorter Mortis" the Slytherin girl falls to the ground, unable to more anything but her eyes. Hermione reaches down and plucks a few strands of hair out of her head. Dragging the girl, she leaves her in the alcove she just vacated.

"Have a nice wait Pans." I'm sure one of those boys you love to tease will find you soon." Hermione took off back to the Gryffindor tower. She bursts into Ginny's dormitory. The redhead looks at her expectantly.

"Um, I've got the DNA, call the CSI?" Ginny looks confused for a moment, then grins wickedly at the sight of a few long black hairs clutched in Hermione's hand.


	13. Heartbreaking and Ballbusting

NUMBER THIRTEEN: BREAK UP WITH DRACO WHILE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF POLY JUICE POTION.

"Ginny this is not a good idea!" Hermione squirmed. The outfit she was wearing was a bit to snug for her own body, but would fit Pansy's to perfection. Ginny dropped the hair she was holding into the glass of gross looking potion sitting on the counter. The potion smoked slightly, and turned the color of new grass. She picked it up and handed it to Hermione.

"Drink it. This will be awesome. And it will clear the way to make the guy suffer some more." Hermione winced as she remembered Ginny finding the sketch hidden under her pillow. She finally sighed in resignation and tossed the potion back. Immediately, her long frizzy hair straightened and turned black, she shrank 4 inches, and her clothes fit her. She turned and looked in the mirror.

"Ginny I look like a slag!" she exclaimed. Ginny shrugged and handed Hermione a small handbag.

"Pansy always looks like a slag when she goes to visit Draco." Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed at Hermione. "Now, stand still, your not showing enough skin" Hermione winced as her shirt was suddenly midriff baring, with ample cleavage spilling out, and her skirt shortened to the point that it could be considered a headband. Ginny handed her some lucite high heels. Hermione put them on, and headed for the door.

"If this gets me raped, or worse, expelled, I will have your head on a pike Ginevra Weasley."

Hermione slipped into the Heads common room, praying Draco wasn't back from the library common room was empty, so she settled on the couch, with her legs thrown over the arm, and in a reclining position. After a few minutes passed, she heard the portrait open.

Draco slid into the common room, hoping to avoid Hermione. The girl had been rather angry and rude lately. He froze when he saw Pansy sitting on the couch in the common room. She stood and walked towards him.

"How did you get in here Pansy?" she smiled at him

"I have my ways Drakie." she purred, and wrapped her arms around him. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body, hoping he would finally get laid. He leaned in to kiss her, and was suddenly pushed away.

"ah ah ah, now Drakie I came to talk. You see, I have been hearing some nasty rumors about you and the Gryffindor Princess, and I have to say, I just don't like them. I'm here to break off this little... thing we have had." she smile darkly, and tossed her head. She walked towards the portrait hole.

"And don't bother talking to me again, or I will have Theo hex you." she flounced away, leaving a very dumbfounded, angry, and rather turned on Draco Malfoy behind.

Hermione raced down the hall, transfiguring her clothes as she regained her own shape. She burst into the Gryffindor tower, and ran to the girl's dorms. She found Ginny lounging on her bed reading Witch Weekly.

"I did it." Ginny looked over her magazine at Hermione.

"And?"

"Well, he didn't say anything... and I was changing back, so I just kind of left him there." she said as she stripped off the outfit she had borrowed from Ginny.

"He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away." she muttered as she pulled the top over her head, and pulled her own clothes back on. "I'm going to head back to my dorms though, and finish my homework."

"Let me know what happens tomorrow okay?" Ginny shouted at her as she left.


	14. Imagery

NUMBER FOURTEEN: POST NUDE PICTURES OF DRACO AROUND THE CASTLE.

When Hermione slipped back into the common room, it was empty, but as she approached the actual bedrooms, she heard the shower running in the connecting bathroom. She entered her room and put her ear to the bathroom door. On a whim, she turned the doorknob, and found it unlocked. A very sneaky idea crept into her head. She crept to her trunk, and pulled out the camera her parents had given her for her birthday, she waited until the shower stopped, and stuck just the camera and her hand into the bathroom. She snapped about 10 photos with the self processing camera, and shut the door silently.

Draco wondered why all the girls were staring at him. He looked around and realized that EVERY girl in the hallway was giggling and staring. He flushed and glared around him. He continued down the stairs, and ran into a crowd of girls blocking the entrance to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There was a line of girls waiting to go in, and as the ones who had gone in were exiting, they were staring and pointing.

'That's it' he thought,'I'm ending this right now.' he raised his wand to his throat.

"Sonorous. AS HEAD BOY, I AM DECLARING THIS TOILET OFF LIMITS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. PROFFESOR MCGONAGALL WILL NOTIFY YOU WHEN IT OPENS. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO CLEAR THE ROOM AND LEAVE THE HALLWAY BEFORE I WILL INSPECT. THAT IS ALL" He backed up, and leaned against the wall as a wave of girls suddenly found somewhere else to be. Once the hall was clear, he opened the door to the bathroom, grabbed an out of order sign, and stuck it to it. He walked in and looked around, wondering what had the girls so interested.

"It's up here Draco." a high giggling voice was heard. He looked up, and his jaw dropped. Myrtle was floating next to a six foot tall image of him, nude, still dripping from a shower. He pulled his wand out and started blasting spells at it. Myrtle giggled as she dived out of the way.

"It wont work. She used a permanent sticking charm. You'll have to get a teacher." the ghost girl laughed loudly, and jumped down the nearest toilet, leaving a splash of water behind her. Draco put his wand away, and wondered how he was going to explain this to the headmistress.


	15. Food Fight!

NUMBER FIFETEEN: START A FOOD FIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Hermione watched McGonagall run out of the great hall, and knew exactly what was going on. She grinned at Ginny. Her face suddenly fell, as she felt something cold and slimy hit her in the face. She raise one hand, and wiped at it. When she looked down, she saw she was covered in... jello. She looked around angrily, and saw Pansy Parkinson and her little crew of bints laughing. She reached into a bowl of mashed parsnips and grabbed a large handful. She let it fly at the girl, landing the wad on top of her head. Pansy's face turned purple with rage. The girl grabbed a bowl of pasta, and heaved it towards the Gryffindor table. It showered down on a trio of fourth years. One of them stood, and pulled out his wand. Hermione thought he was going to hex the Slytherin girls, until he raised the wand to his throat. She ducked under the table as his amplified voice rang across the hall.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She couldn't help but giggle as the food started raining down across the hall as all four houses joined the fun.


	16. Hexes

NUMBER SIXTEEN: HEXING A PROFESSOR WHILST GOING FOR A STUDENT.

The food fight was in full swing, and Hermione had avoided the worst of it. She crawled out of the Great Hall, and stood brushing herself off. She dropped her wand, and as she was bending down to grab it, a hex whooshed over her head. Grabbing her wand, she stood, and cast a quick protection spell. Pansy was standing there, chest heaving so hard that the girl was nearly falling out of the top she was wearing.

"What in the bloody hell Parkinson?" The other girl just raised her wand. Hermione raised he wand in turn. The Slytherin cast another spell, Hermione barely dodged. She scurried behind a pillar.

"Pansy, cut it the fuck out!" The bushy haired girl was scared. She knew this was payback for the body bind, and leaving the girl in that alcove, but this was a little much in the way of revenge. A spell hit the pillar rocking it. Hermione swung around and cast a Bat Bogey Hex. Her eyes widened as she saw who she had hit. Pansy was lying on the floor, stupifyed, while Professor Snape was trying to fend off the Bat Bogeys now attacking him.

"Uh, oh... this is not good..."


	17. Potions

NUMBER SEVENTEEN: MESSING WITH POTION INGREDIENTS.

Detention was boring. Hermione had been organizing the potion stores for hours. Luckily, Harry was serving detention too, but he was out sweeping floors, and cleaning supplies. Hermione stood and stretched. She walked to the doorway, and looked around.

"Harry."

"yeah?"

"Why don't we switch for awhile?" she stretched again, arching her back.

"Okay." Harry leaned the broom against a cabinet, and strode into the storeroom. Hermione went to the broom, and started to re-sweep the room.

Harry started dusting the shelves. He glanced at the blackboard listing the ingredients for tomorrow's potion. He grinned as he realized that they were going to brew a cheering draught. He glanced at the ingredient list.

'Hmmm, a few changes, and we would have an interesting infatuation potion on hand.' he snickered at the thought. Harry grabbed the bottles in question, and quickly switched them around.

NEXT DAY...

Hermione dropped the last ingredient into the cauldron, and stirred clockwise twice. She smiled at the potion, but the smile fell when she glanced up at her partner.

"Since you didn't do any work AGAIN, you get to test the potion first." Hermione snapped at the boy before her. Draco shrugged and picked up the ladle.

"Now, if you are all finished, I will have the heads test theirs first, so you can see the effects."

Hermione and Draco walked to the front of the class, ladle full of potion in hand. They faced each other, bowed, and Draco raised the ladle to his lips, closing his eyes. He took a sip, and a warm fuzzy feeling filled his body. He felt the ladle be tugged out of his hand. He opened his eyes as Hermione swallowed. He was fascinated. The next thing he knew, had Hermione in his arms, kissing her deeply, one hand up her skirt, hiking her leg around him, pressing her into him. The other hand was buried in her hair.

Hermione knew something was wrong when the potion left a warm fuzzy feeling, instead of a jolly feeling. Her eyes opened, just as Draco grabbed her. She melted into the kiss, well under the effect of the potion, as she argued with her body in her mind. Snape was scrambling around, grabbing random ingredients, and shouting at everyone to NOT touch their potions. Just as Draco's hand moved farther up her leg, drifting towards her inner thigh, about to touch the aching core of her, they were ripped apart, and a cold minty potion was dumped down her throat. She blinked, and looked down. Her clothes were quite disheveled. She quickly tidied herself, and finally dared to look over at the potion master, and the head boy. Draco looked dazed, and Snape shaken. Snape finally turned towards her.

"Ms. Granger, what happened to my potion stores?" the man's voice was cold. Harry stepped in front of her.

"I think it's my fault sir. Hermione wasn't feeling well last night, so I sent her back to her dorm and finished the cleaning, I must have mixed bottles up." Harry looked down at his feet. Ginny snickered from somewhere behind them.

"Very well Potter. 100 points from Gryffindor, and 2 weeks detention. I will leave the headmistress in charge of deciding what you will be doing, as I can assure you, you are NEVER allowed into my cupboards again." With that, Snape took Draco by the arm and swept towards the back of the class.

"Ms. Granger, kindly wrap up and dismiss the class for me."


	18. Firewhiskey

NUMBER EIGHTEEN: SHOWING UP TO CLASSES DRUNK

After the potions fiasco, Ginny had dragged Harry and Hermione back to the Tower with her. They were all hiding out in Harry's dorm. Hermione was pacing the floor muttering under her breath. Ginny was lying on Harry's bed staring at the ceiling, while Harry was digging through his trunk. Hermione stopped pacing for a second as a look of horror crossed her face. Ginny sat up and stared at her as she continued pacing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" the older woman stopped, and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"I'm just freaking out."

"Why?" Harry's muffled voice sounded from the foot of the bed.

"Because, Mr. Harry Potter, your little joke ended up with the ferret kissing me for all he's worth." Ginny watched a blush creep over her friend's face.

"To bad there isn't a way to forget about it..." Ginny sighed. Her boyfriend popped up, grinning at her.

"What if I said there was?" Ginny looked at him confused. He pulled a couple of bottles of whiskey out of his trunk. Hermione glared at him.

"Hey, it's better than being obliviated, and without the risk of accidentally deleting your whole brain." The dark haired boy cracked the seal, and handed one of the bottles to his friend. She stared at it for a moment.

"Oh, what the hell." the curly haired witch tipped the bottle up, and proceeded to get smashed.

Ginny was shocked. Her boyfriend and his best friend had polished off three bottles of whiskey together. She giggled, and realized that they were going to have to go to their next class like that. She gathered them up, and shooed them down to the common room. They wandered down from the tower, stumbling over themselves, headed to Care Of Magical Creatures. Ginny trailed behind, wondering what was going to happen.

Hermione giggled as they arrived at Hagrid's, and sat to wait for the teacher to arrive. She flopped back onto the ground and sighed. A thought crossed her mind, and she sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey, Ginny." the redhead looked at her.

"Yea Mia?"

"Infatuation potion doesn't get you hot does it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, it only makes you like, want to make out with the person. It doesn't have an aphrodisiac affect right?"

"Um. No, it doesn't work like that, why?" Hermione rolled over, propping herself on her elbows and looked up at Ginny. She thought for a moment.

"Cuz if Snape hadn't shoved that potion down our throats, I'm pretty sure we would have been going at it on his desk." She snorted, and lay her head down. Ginny stared at her friend as the girl started snoring. The rest of the class, as well as Hagrid finally showed up to start class. The giant cancelled class when he saw Harry and Hermione's inebriated state, and dragged the teens into his cottage to let them sober up. Ginny trailed behind the class back up to the castle. She smiled as she walked.

'Hmm. I'm sure this information will come in handy later.'


	19. Infatuation

NUMBER NINETEEN: DRUNKEN GROPING OF UNWILLING PARTICIPANT.

Hagrid had given her another bottle of whiskey after hearing why they had been drinking. His only stipulation was that she go back to her dorm to drink it. She had made it as far as the common room. She was drinking steadily, messing with the wireless she had charmed to work in the school. She grinned as a recent release started playing. She really did like American pop. She danced around the room, kicking her shoes off, drinking out of the bottle. She started to get to warm, and shrugged out of her sweater, and unbuttoned her blouse about half way. She giggled, and turned the radio up.

Draco froze in the doorway of the common room. He hadnt expected her to be back so soon after the incident in Care of Magical Creatures. He gaped as she pulled her sweater over her head. She was unbuttoning her blouse, and he let out the breath he didnt know he was holding when she stopped. She wriggled her way back over to the radio, and turned it up. He watched as she spun around the couch, moving to the music. He stepped into the room, and headed for his door.

Hermione glanced up as she saw Draco come in. She sidled over and stood in front of his door, blocking access.

"Hey Ferret."

"Granger, move."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cuz I know something you dont know."

"And what would that be."

"Hmmmm. That I am pissed."

"I'm pretty sure the whole castle knows your are." He smirked at her.

"But you don't know why I got pissed." He tried to scoot around her. She pulled out her wand as he got to the door.

"It's not important, is it Granger?" He glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes widened as she hexed him. She grinned as she levitated him over to one of the couches, and she sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh, it's important, but I dont know if I want to tell you" she was speaking in a sing song. He rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me so I can go to bed." she pouted and shook her wand at him.

"That's not nice Draco." his eyes widened at her use of his name. She stood, and wriggled happily as another song she liked came on. She brought her hands back to her shirt, and unbuttoned it further. Draco's eyes widened as a lacy green bra was revealled. She threw the shirt aside, and plopped down on the couch next to him. He stared at her.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet." she gave an imitation of his smirk. Suddenly she leaned forward, and put one of her hands on his chest.

"Granger, what are you doing." he stared at her.

"You'll see." She took her hand back, and stood again. She quickly shimmied out of her skirt. Draco jerked when she settled herself on top of him. Straddling him, she leaned forward, and kissed him. Her focus was broken, and he was suddenly able to move. He brought his hands up, and cupped her lace clad rear. He responded to the kiss, grinding himself against her core. He stood, holding he too him, and stumbled towards his door. She broke the kiss as her back hit the wall next to it.

"Draco."

"hmmm." he fumbled for the door knob.

"Let me go." his eyes widened as he realized that her had the girl against the wall, her legs wrapped around him. He backed away quickly, letting her feet fall to the ground. She pulled away, and went to her own door. She looked over her shoulder as she opened her door.

"Draco, that potion, the one from class? It doesnt make people feel like that." she pointed at his obvious arousal. He gaped at her as she slipped into her room and slammed the door.


	20. Dreams

NUMBER TWENTY: USING LEGLIMANCY TO SPY ON DREAMS

Draco lie in bed, running the memory of the latest kiss through his head. He was still quite stunned at her daring. He never imagined that underneath that buttoned up image there lurked such a gorgeous sex-kitten. He sighed, and rolled over. He winced, and readjusted protecting himself. He was still quite aroused, and pondering whether to go take a cold shower. Draco rolled his eyes, leapt off the bed and started pacing. He finally growled, and headed for the bathroom. He was stepping into the water when a thought hit him. He smirked, and adjusted the temperature. As the water went from chilly to quite warm, he closed his eyes and whispered a spell.

Hermione was draped across a bed lying on her stomach. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the color of the bed curtains and blankets. She raised her head, and stared at him.

"I so hoped you would come." The girl came up onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the foot of the bed. She was wearing a lace up bustier, with a matching g string and stockings. She sat up onto her knees and looked at him, running a hand down her neck, between her breasts, trailing to her hip. The red fabric she was clad in shimmered under her fingers. He stumbled a step closer. She gave a perfect imitation of his smirk.

"See something you like Dragon-boy?" He grinned and went a little closer to her.

"Green bedding Granger?" His voice was throaty, and filled with lust. She held out a hand, and beckoned him closer. He walked to the bed. She backed up a bit, and he sat down next to her. He leaned close and caught her mouth with his own. A soft moan escaped her, and he took the opportunity to delve into her. He backed her up, until they were stretched out on the bed. Her hands danced across his shoulders, and she trailed down the back of his arm with her fingernails. A low groan escaped him. He broke the kiss and started fluttering his tongue across her throat. When he came to the top of the bustier, he took one of the ties in his teeth. Gently tugging, he untied the knot. He continued down, gradually revealing her breasts. He brushed the sides of the cloth away, and leaned, taking one dusky nipple in his mouth. He rolled the peak around, and Hermione gasped, arching off the bed. A soft whimper escaped her, and she grabbed his face, dragging him back up to her mouth. She pushed at his pants, and he kicked them, and his boxers off. He divested her of her knickers, leaving her stockings in place. He brought one hand down to her core, and hissed when he felt how hot and wet she was. He dragged one finger through the dampness, and ran it over the little nub of nerves at the apex of her legs. She moaned, and squirmed under his touch. She pushed him away a bit, and sat up. He looked at her questioningly, and she smiled. She pushed him down so he was lying down, then crawled down so she was sitting between his knees. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when she bent, taking him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the aching head of him, teasing the slit with her tongue. He nearly came off the bed as she took most of him in her mouth and started bobbing, using her hand to caress the part of his shaft she couldn't fit into her mouth. She continued for a bit until he felt he was about to burst. He finally grabbed her, dragging her back up his body, and locked his mouth onto hers. He flipped her on her back, and positioned himself carefully. He slid into her, and soon met with resistance. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. She nodded, and he smiled. He gently withdrew a little bit, then surged forward, breaking the barrier. He paused as she tightened her grip, digging her nails into him. Once she relaxed, he began thrusting. She wriggled under him, as he stretched every bit of her. She bit back a scream when he put his hand between them, and rolled her clit. He gasped as he felt her come undone around him. He began thrusting in earnest, and as he was about to come...

Draco found himself back in his own mind. The water was still beating down on him, and he could hear movement from her room. He quickly jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself. He retreated to his room as he heard her door slam open. He quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of black satin pajama pants. He picked his wand up as the banging began. He opened the door, to a wand in his face.

Hermione was seething as she grabbed him by the ear, dragging him into their common room. She was so angry that she didn't even realize that all she was wearing was a soft white tee shirt over a pair of black lace knickers. She shoved him at one of the couches. Her wand hadn't left his face.

"How DARE you MALFOY!" her chest heaved in anger, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. She finally lowered her wand and started pacing.  
"I mean really, I knew that you were a jerk, but invading my dreams? And guiding them!" She spun towards him. He barely had time to dodge the hex that flew his way. He threw up a shield and scrambled around trying to hide from her.


	21. Oink

NUMBER TWENTY-ONE: TURNING DRACO INTO A PIG

Professor McGonagall ran through the halls, headed for the head's dorm. One of the portraits had awoken her yelling about the heads killing each other. She scrambled for the portrait that concealed the door to their rooms. When she arrived, she was so flustered that she couldn't remember the password. The portrait of the young woman that concealed the door had looked concerned, but was adamant that she could not let the professor in with out the password.

"Furby!" the frantic woman finally spit out. She rushed into the head's common room, and froze. The room was filled with feathers, and all the furniture bore gashes and burn marks. She saw Hermione advancing on a nervous looking Draco.

"Your a sleaze Draco Malfoy!" the girl raised her wand. The boy didn't do anything to defend himself. The professor's eyes widened as the boy disappeared, to be replaced by a small pink pig. Hermione turned towards her room and finally noticed the headmistress standing there.

"Oh. Erm. uh. Hello Headmistress." The girl was slowly turning red. She tried to pull her shirt down to cover herself a little better.

"Ms Granger! What on EARTH is going on in here? And why is Mr. Malfoy now a swine?" The girl gave the woman a sheepish look.

"Hewasactinglikeone." the girl muttered.

"What?"

"He was spying on my dreams!" the girl wailed out.

"That is no reason to turn him into a pig young lady! Now, I want you to get some clothes on, and bring yourself and Mr. Malfoy to my office immediately!" The Headmistress whirled and stomped out of the room, leaving Hermione alone with her mess. The girl looked down at the pig. He made a noise at her.

"Oh hush. It's your fault we are in this mess."


	22. I Mustache You a Question

NUMBER TWENTY-TWO: DRAW A MUSTACHE ON A PORTRAIT.

Hermione shook her head, and continued scrubbing the floor of the loo. For turning Draco into a pig, she had earned three months worth of detention scrubbing floors all over the castle. The only consolation was that when Professor McGonagall had seen the memory of the incident in the pensieve, Draco had been given the same punishment, but only for a month. She sat up and rubbed her back. The floor was sparkling, and once again, the girl thanked the powers that be that she had been raised in a muggle home. She idly wondered how Draco was doing, then violently shook the thought out of her head. That pompous git was none of her business. Hermione picked up the brush, and chucked it into the bucket. She waved her wand to dry the floor, and dumped the dirty water down the drain. She made one more glance around, confirming that the loo was spotless, and headed for the door. She carried the bucket down to Filch's store room, and headed for her common room. As she came to the corridor that her rooms were in, a commotion rose to her ears. She stopped and looked around. Every single portrait had a mustache drawn on it. The head girl's eyes widened as she gazed around. She raised a hand, and walked to the nearest portrait.

"Who, why, uh?" she stuttered out.

"Mr Potter and Ms Lovegood. They said it was to cheer you up."

Draco came around the corner to be met with an uproar. He looked around and started to laugh when he saw that every portrait was sporting a neatly drawn mustache. He looked around, but immediately sobered when his eyes landed on the head girl. She had her wand out and was muttering spells, poking at the portrait in front of her. He edged back a step, and froze when she turned and looked at him.

"Draco! Help me get rid of this mess!" The girl looked a little frantic. The Slytherin smirked and thought about leaving her to her own devices. He thought better of it when she burst into tears, and threw herself into his arms sobbing. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the nearest portrait.

"Did they tell you how to release it?"

"Hmm?" the man in the portrait opened his eyes and looked at Draco.

"The mustaches. Did they tell you to release it?"

"Oh, yes my boy. All she has to do is ask us to, and I quote Mr Potter here, go scrub that filth off of our faces." Hermione's tears had slackened off, and a smile suddenly came to her face as she recognized the words she had spoken to her best friend when he came down with a badly drawn on mustache. Draco awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Alright then." The girl seemed to realize where she was, and hastily jumped back, nearly losing her balance. The blonde reached out and steadied her.

"You lot. Go scrub that filth off of your faces at once!" Draco sniggered as the paintings were returned to normal. Hermione drug a hand through her hair.

"Um... Thank you Mal- Draco." She said, changing what she was calling him in mid sentence. He grinned at her.

"I just didn't want to get blamed." He turned and headed for the common room. "But I would like to see what happens when you get a hold of Potter and Loony."

"Don't call her that..." Echoed down the hall after him.


	23. Notes

NUMBER TWENTY-THREE: PASSING NOTES IN CLASS

Hermione sighed as the paper crane landed in front of her. She just wanted to take her notes and be done with it. Ever since Harry had learned the charmed parchment trick, all he wanted to do was pass the notes back in forth in class. She slid the crane over and tapped it with her wand. As it unfolded, words appeared.

** _Hermione, don't bother sending it back, someone showed me a new trick! Now, we just keep the papers, and write back and forth on our own!_ **

The girl glanced over at her friend who was scribbling frantically. She picked up her quill.

_Oh joy. Now you can hassle me even in classes we don't share. What do you want Harry? I'm still angry with you about last night._

_ **I just wanted to apologize... Me and Luna really thought that you would laugh. It didn't occur to us that you might not know how to get rid of it.** _

_I accept Harry. I just have one question, how on earth did you get the bloody portraits to stay still for you to draw on them?_

She jumped as two more cranes landed on her desk. She glanced around. She saw Luna waving, and Malfoy glaring. She quirked an eyebrow, and tapped the blue crane first.

_That would be my fault Mione. One of the Ravenclaw prefects came up with it a long time ago. I just taught it to Harry. Oh, and have the wrackspurts been at you? You seem more flustered than usual._

Hermione shook her head and smiled.

_I'm fine Luna, but please refrain from teaching Harry any more charms like that. I'll talk to you after class okay?_

_Thats fine... I'm going to read the latest Quibbler anyways..._

Hermione glanced over and saw the girl pull one of the magazines out of her bag, turn it upside down, and start reading. She smirked, and turned to the other crane. This one was a delicate shade of orange, like the first rays of sun coming up over the horizon. She frowned and tapped it with her wand.

_ **I'm sorry.** _

_Who is this?_

_ **You should know.** _

_I don't, so enlighten me._

_ **Well, lets just say I know how gorgeous you look backlit.** _

_Excuse me?_

_ **Oh come on Mia. You know who this is.** _

She looked up and around the classroom. No one was paying attention to her.

_No, I don't. Cant you give me a clue?_

_ **Nope, but I'll play 20 questions, and you can try to figure it out...** _

Now she was intrigued. The only person who she ever played 20 questions with was her cousin from America.

_What House are you in then?_

_ **Not answering that, it makes it to obvious.** _

_Hmm. Fine. Are you in my House?_

_ **Nope.** _

_Are we friends?_

_ **Not yet, but hopefully.** _

_Do I know anything embarrassing about you?_

She heard a strangled laugh come from behind her somewhere. She spun around in her desk and looked around, not catching anyone. She did however catch the teachers attention.

"Problem Ms. Granger?"

"No sir."

"Back to your work then." the girl nodded and bent her head over her books. She picked up the quill again.

_So, Do I?_

_ **I would have to say yes.** _

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

** _No, I do not._ **

_Do you like anyone?_

_ **Yes I do.** _

_Do I know her?_

_ **Yes, you do.** _

_How well?_

_ **Ah, that's not a yes or no question Mia...** _

_Okay... do you ever call me Mia to my face?_

** _No, I don't._ **

_Do you call me Mia ever?_

_ **Only in my mind.** _

_And here apparently. Hmmm. Do you use my first name ever?_

_ **I have before.** _

_You must not be a Slytherin then. Ummmm... Can I have a hint? Please... like, just your first initial?_

_ **Fine... My first initial is D.** _

_Oh, that wasn't much help... back to questions then... Are you in the same year as me?_

_ **Yes.** _

_That makes it easier. Only a few people came back... Do you like school?_

_ **Yes, I do.** _

Hermione stuck the end of her quill in her mouth and thought for a bit. Her face lit up and she bent back to the note.

_Have I ever kissed you?_

_ **Yes.** _

_Was it recently?_

_ **I would say so...** _

A thought finally struck her. She sneered, and glanced over her shoulder at the boy she thought she was talking to.

_Malfoy. Why are you writing me notes?_

_ **I just wanted to apologize for the other night... I had no right to spy on you... Even if that was one of the hottest experiences of my life.** _

_So, why did you spy?_

_ **Because I want you.** _

Hermione began sputtering, and looked around wildly. Unfortunately, she attracted the professors attention again. With a wave of his wand, the notes flew off of her desk.

"Passing notes in class Ms. Granger? I expect better of you. Detention. You too Malfoy." Hermione just let her head fall as she absorbed the implications of the last thing he had said.


	24. Uniforms

NUMBER TWENTY-FOUR: DRESS IN A GRYFFINDOR UNIFORM AND GO TO POTIONS.

The night was beautiful, and Hermione had opened all the windows in their common room to let in the air. She was perched on the window sill doing her homework. Crookshanks was draped over her ankle purring. She looked up from her book, and smiled at the view. She was rather relaxed, at least until the portrait opened. Her back stiffened, and she closed the book in her lap. With a wave of her wand, all the windows closed, and she gathered her things up to retire to her room.

"Granger, wait..." She froze at the voice, and turned her head slightly to look at him.

"What Malfoy?"

"I just... I'm sorry, and I don't know what to do to make you understand that..." He ran a hand across the back of his head. She stared at him for a moment, then a devious look came over her face.

"I've got an idea." His head came up sharply, and he looked at her with trepidation. She set her things down and walked over to her settee. Flopping down, she sat and toyed with her wand for a moment. He wandered over and perched on the arm of his love seat.

"Okay Malfoy, this is how your going to show your sorry..."

The Next Morning

The school was in a fit. Draco Malfoy was walking around sporting a Gryffindor tie and sweater. He was spotted standing outside of the Potions classroom in them. Hermione grinned as she listened to the buzz in the two classes she had before the shared Potions. She meandered her way down to the dungeon, and peeked around the corner. She spotted Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass talking to Draco. With a smirk she pulled an extendable ear out of her pocket and slipped it in.

"Drakie, what's going on with you?" The pug faced girl's squeaky voice whined.

"Seriously Draco, somethings up. First you kiss the mud-blood in class, now you show up wearing her colors?" Greengrass's voice was a little lower, and she sounded furious.

"I didn't know it was any of your business who I kissed, and don't call her that word."

"Now your defending her to us! Seriously Drakie, what is going on?" Hermione heard the boy sigh.

"It's not your problem." She heard him shuffle by, and start walking towards her. She quickly pulled the flesh colored string from her ear, and came hopping around the corner like she hadn't been eavesdropping. Draco stopped when he saw her.

"Good Morning Malfoy." she shot him a grin as she breezed by him. The bell rang summoning them to class. She sidled in, and took her customary seat. Draco trailed into the classroom, and looked around. His fellow Slytherins were looking at him with something akin to disgust. He shrugged at them, and took his seat next to Hermione. They pulled out their texts, and settled in for the lesson, waiting for Snape to appear.

The door flew open, and the Potions Master billowed in with his customary air. He walked to the chalkboard and started to list the day's lessons. He heard some laughter behind him. He spun around. The man's eyes widened as he saw what all the giggling was about. His godson, the pride of the Slytherin house had come to class wearing Gryffindor colors. The boy sat next the Granger girl, seemingly unaffected by the chaos he had created with this act. Snape raise his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Draco!"

"Yes Sir?"

"DETENTION!" the man bellowed.

"Um, why sir?" the boy said in a very small voice.

"Disrespecting your head, and your house by showing up in those colors!" The girl's head came up at that announcement.

"I don't believe your allowed to give detention for wearing a certain color sir." Her eyes were narrowed, and her voice oddly cold. Snape turned his dark gaze on her.

"For improper uniform then. And you'll be serving with him for speaking out of turn young lady." He smirked as her jaw dropped, and turned back to his board.


	25. Interlude: Love?

INTERLUDE: SERVING DETENTION WITH SNAPE...

Draco reported to detention early, anxious to get it over with. He was dressed normally now, in his customary black. He leaned against a desk in the front of the classroom waiting on Granger and the Professor. He idly wondered when he had decided to do anything possible to get the girl's attention. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair. Shoving off the desk, he started to pace. Bit by bit he was realizing that he was rather lonely. He had few friends, most Slytherin's only formed alliances, not friendships. He was tired of the looks he got from his classmates, it was not his fault that everyone knew his faults, and could see his scars. He rolled his sleeve up, and glared at the mark on his arm. The one that blatantly reminded him of all his flaws. He threw himself into the nearest chair. He remembered the first time Granger had seen his Mark, and could vividly recall the look on her face as she turned her back and walked away. He sighed and leaned back. He hated to admit it, but she might be his only friend, even though they were so antagonistic to each other. In light of recent events, he mused that it might be unresolved tension. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with the thought. He just wished that she would listen when he tried talking to her. Instead, she just got angry, brushed him off and walked away. Sharing the Head's dorm wasn't really helping either. They were thrown into more intimate situations, and it seemed neither of them were quite prepared.

The office door opened and Snape came billowing into the room as usual. The man brushed by his student, and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Where's Ms. Granger?"

"hmmmm?" Draco didn't really respond, lost in thought.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!" the boy's head snapped up at the last one.

"Yeah?" he replied informally. Snape sneered, but didn't chastise as they were the only ones present.

"Where is Granger?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm early. I came down to think." Snape just nodded at the boy, and settled in to wait for the head girl.

Hermione was packing her satchel in the library. She didn't have to be at detention quite yet, and was enjoying the quiet solitude of her favorite place in the castle. Once her things were packed, she picked up her bag, and started to meander through the castle down to the Potions room. She ran the last few weeks over in her mind while she walked. She giggled as she remembered putting her book of fairy tales into the library stacks. This was quickly followed by a blush as she remembered Draco's 'sky-clad' stunt the next week. The only saving grace on that one was that the entire class happened to be legal age in the wizarding world. She mused idly when he'd quit being such a ponce and loosened up. She could almost guarantee that his father's death had something to do with it. She paused in the hallway as Neville's toad, significantly harder to miss since Ginny and her stunt, hopped by. She saw some sixth years on the third floor landing having their photo taken by Colin Creevey. She wondered if he had gotten his grade on those photos he'd taken before Halloween. She shrugged the thought away and wished that she had some chocolate. Unfortunately she had dumped her whole supply in Arithmancy that one day. She reached the top of the dungeon stairs, and quickly cast a warming charm before descending into the damp darkness. As she was enveloped in darkness, her thoughts turned to Draco. She felt guilty about breaking up him and Pansy, but he didn't seem the worse for the wear. Thinking of Draco made her mind wander closer to the night that he had visited her dreams. She had hexed him for invading her sleep, but truth be told, he hadn't guided that dream at all. It was all her. She had woken up deliciously limp, until she realized why the dream had been so intense. She shuddered and shook off the image of that night. As she approached the door to her destination, she paused. Squaring her shoulders she threw open the door.

Draco jumped as the door opened, and the subject of his musings entered. He was struck once again by how gracefully she moved, and the way her hair bounced. He glanced up at his godfather and saw that the man was watching him watch her, a knowing smirk on his face. Draco scowled. The scowl instantly turned to a mask of shock as he realized why the man looked at him like that. His eyes came to Granger who was settling into a desk across from him, and flicked back to his godfather. The man couldn't, wouldn't think that. Draco fell back in the chair at the revelation. His godfather, Severus Snape, thought that he, Draco Malfoy, was in love with the muggle-born Hermione Granger. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice whispered 'He doesn't think. He knows. You are in love with her.'

Hermione pulled out a quill and some parchment after a quick glance at the clock. She scribbled herself a quick note to talk to Colin later, and stuffed her things back into the bag. She brought her eyes up to look at her teacher as the bell tolled. She caught him looking at Draco, then to her, then back. An odd smirk was on his face, and he was just staring at the two of them. She glanced over at Draco and saw that he was now pale, and looked rather shocked. She wondered why. After a moment Snape cleared his throat and glanced around.

"I don't have any cleaning to be done, so use this time to reflect on what got you here. No homework, and no reading Ms. Granger. You can write out your reflections though." The man nodded at the two of them and settled into his desk, pulling a stack of essays towards him. Hermione shrugged and pulled more parchment and her quill out of her bag. She set nib to paper, and started writing about why she shouldn't have disrespected Snape's authority in front of the class. This soon tapered off and she began to write about her partner in crime. This soon turned into a list of everything she knew about the young man sitting across from her. She wrote for awhile, then set her quill down to stretch her hand. When she glanced down at the paper, she realized that she had written nearly two feet about Draco Malfoy. She started reading what she wrote. _His favorite colors green. He has his father's eyes. He likes muggle music. He plays guitar. I'm in love with him, but if you asked me about it, I'd lie. _She felt the blood drain out of her face as she read the last thing she'd written. She was feeling a little dizzy. Ruffled, she hastily stuck the parchment into her bag, and resolved to burn it when she got back to the common room. She sat there in silence until the bells tolled again, marking the end of their detention. She picked up her bag, took two steps and fainted.

Draco stood to leave, only to rush forward in alarm as Hermione fainted. He caught her just before her head hit the ground. Snape came rushing around his desk. He hastily waved his wand, and levitated the girl.

"Hospital wing Draco. Bring her bag please." He bent and grabbed the satchel, pausing to pick up the crumpled piece of parchment that had fallen out. He stuck it into his pocket without thinking about it. Once he deposited her bag in the infirmary, and ensured she was in Madame Pomfrey's capable hands he went to their dorm. He dumped the contents of his pockets on top of his dresser and changed for bed. He climbed between his freshly cleaned satin sheets and settled in with a sigh. He was concerned, but was sure she would be back in classes tomorrow. He buried his head into the pillows, and idly wondered why all he could smell was the jasmine scent of Hermione's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music choices for this chapter:
> 
> Draco- Faint by Linkin Park
> 
> Hermione- I'd Lie by Taylor Swift


	26. Out of Bounds

NUMBER TWENTY FIVE: GETTING CAUGHT IN THE HALLS AFTER HOURS.

Draco woke in a cold sweat. He sat up and with a wave of his wand the lights came up. He looked around trying to slow his racing heart. He stood, and started pacing. He didn't understand the dream he had just had. He paused and threw his wand onto the top of his dresser, knocking down a wadded up piece of parchment. He bent to pick it up, than realized that it was the paper that Hermione had dropped in detention. Curious about what she had been scribbling during the silent hour, he unfolded it and started to read. He snickered a bit over her disparaging remarks about neither of them really deserving of detention. His eyes widened when he got to the end. It appeared she was writing about someone.

'He has his father's eyes... that could be Potter. His favorite color is green, well that's no help. Muggle music... hmm. Only a few guys here play guitar, me included.' He set the paper down and continued pacing. He pondered while he walked. After about 10 minutes, he picked the paper back up. He read it over again.

'If you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie... What on earth does that mean?' He poked the paper with his wand, turning it to ash. He stalked into the common room and continued his pacing.

After a few moments, he grabbed his robe and scrambled out the door heading for the infirmary.

She crept around the corner of the corridor silently. Her sharp ears heard the sound of footsteps coming from somewhere ahead. She slid behind a statue and waited. Ah! There it was. A student out of bed! She purred in excitement. Master was sure to reward her for this capture.

Draco slipped into the Hospital on near silent feet. He looked around cautiously, watching for the old medi-witch. Seeing that the woman had obviously retired for the night, he slid to the side of the only occupied bed. Sinking to his knees, he rested his chin on the edge of the bed, inches from her face.

"I wish you'd wake up Granger. You scared me you know. Hell, I'm pretty sure you even scared Snape with this one. Madame Pomfrey said she could find no reason for you to faint. I don't know if you can hear me, and I'm hoping you cant, because I don't want to think about what you would do with this information. I'm... well... I'm kind of in love with you. That's why I'm so worried... I just. Oh, I don't know... I don't even know what I'm doing here... I guess I just had to make sure you were okay... I'm just... I'm going back to the dorm... Goodnight... Mia" He stood and made to leave. At last second, he turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He went to the door, and slipped out as soundlessly as he could.

He was almost to his common room portrait when an arm snaked around his neck.

"Now I've got ya' ya filth!" He started to fight, but stopped on realizing that it was just Filch. He let himself go limp.

"Off to the Headmistress's wit ya!" Draco let himself be drug off to face punishment.

'At least this time I face her I wont be nude' was his only thought.


	27. Poke

NUMBER TWENTY-SIX: REPEATEDLY POKE DRACO WITH A PENCIL UNTIL HE SNAPS.

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"WHAT!"

"Hermione didn't show up for breakfast this morning... Do you know why?"

"She's probably in the infirmary still?"

"Still? What did you do Malfoy?"

"Chill Potter. She just passed out leaving detention last night" The boy backed away from her enraged friend.

"Detention? With who?"

"Well, you know we got in trouble with Professor Snape the other day..."

"SNAPE? What does he have to do with..."

"We were serving detention in his classroom..." Draco mumbled, still trying to back away.

"Oh... well, okay then..." Harry turned back to his book.

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"..."

(poke)

"Yes Harry?"

"Your still a ferret faced godson of a greasy dungeon bat git."

Draco got banned from the library for a week, and Harry had to go to the Hospital wing to have his nose healed... Again.


	28. Interlude: Awakening

INTERLUDE TWO:

Hermione woke up groggy. She sat up and looked around. Realizing she was in the infirmary she swung her feet to the side of the bed, and wandered to the toilet. She went back to her bed when she was finished and found Ginny sitting there.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey, how ya' feeling?"

"perfectly lovely."

"liar"

"Fine, I'm starving, groggy, sore, have a headache, feel like tearing someone's head off, and I just want to go back to my dorm."

"better. So, Here's the work you missed today. What happened anyways?"

"I forgot to eat, and fainted leaving detention."

"Detention? With who?"

"Snape. Oh, and Malfoy I guess. He got detention for his misguided apology attempt."

"You mean the Gryffindor uniform?"

"Yes. I still don't know what got into him."

"I think I do..." Ginny pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione. She unfolded it to reveal the drawing of her that Draco had done.

"Ginny, where did you get this?"

"Your bed. What is a drawing of you, nude, signed by Malfoy, doing under your pillow?"

Hermione sighed. "It's a long story."

"Get to telling it then."

After a long, long story, Ginny just stared at Hermione. "Are you fucking kidding me? You have fallen for the biggest pompous bloody git in the school!" Hermione winced as the girls voice rose on the last words. Madame Pomfrey poked her head out of her office.

"Keep it down ladies! OH, and Hermione, you can go after you take that last Pepper-Up Potion." The woman waved her wand and a glass of potion landed on the bedside table. Hermione picked it up and avoided Ginny's eyes while she drank it. She set the glass down with a grimace.

"Gin... you cannot tell the boys... Not even the twins. I would never hear the end of it. I will tell them when I'm ready."

"Well, at least Ron isn't here... Luckily he should be on tour with the team by the time he gets word."

"And I doubt he'd risk his professional quidditch career to come yell at me."

"Oh, somehow I doubt that. Lets go to the dorms so you can change, then we will head to lunch." Hermione nodded, and the girls linked arms and wandered out of the Hospital wing. As they passed the door, the curtain hiding the next bed cubicle pulled open. Fred and George looked at each other with a grin.

"Looks like we have mischief to cause mate." George smirked as he cast a disillusionment on him self. Fred followed suit with a laugh.


	29. Rumors

NUMBER TWENTY-SEVEN: RUMORMONGERING.

The tiny first year girl looked around. She heard whispering, but had no idea where it was coming from. She shook her head and turned back to her book.

_"Draco Malfoy, you know, the Head-boy, has a shrine dedicated to Hagrid in his room. It's totally true... Pansy saw it."_

The girl jerked around. She had heard the voice loud and clear, as if someone was sitting next to her.

_"That's okay, I heard that Hermione Granger has a poster of Draco Malfoy on the ceiling over her bed. Who knew she had a thing for pure blood gits?"_

The girl cautiously closed her book. She wasn't sure what was going on, but whoever the voices were, they were letting some interesting things slip. She pulled out a quill and started taking notes down.

_"Ginny Weasley has a thing for Harry Potter."_

_"Those Weasley Twins are the hottest things since sliced cheese!"_

_"Katie Bell is in love with Fred."_

_"Angelina Johnson has the hots for George."_

_"Ron Weasley has a new girlfriend. He met her while touring with that team of his. She's a Dragon mistress."_

_"Oi, think anyone can hear us?"_

_"I hope not, it would be hell on us if any of this got out."_

The first year girl slid out of her seat, gathering her things. She giggled as she tucked the parchment full of notes into her pocket. She hustled off to the common room to share her findings. The Ravenclaw Tower was going to be a new place tonight filled with all this juicy gossip.


	30. Gossip

NUMBER TWENTY- EIGHT: HEXING A FIRST YEAR FOR TELLING THEIR ENTIRE HOUSE ABOUT YOUR (SUPPOSEDLY) SECRET LOVE.

Hermione and Ginny had just started eating when they noticed the whispers. People were staring at them and mumbling. Ravenclaw was a flutter with the noise. She saw a few of them scatter to other tables to chat with friends in other houses. Mandy scooted over and began muttering in Seamus's ear. After a moment he turned and looked at Ginny.

"'S true?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Is What True?"

"That your in love with Harry?"

"Oh, that. Well, yeah. We have been dating for a year."

"Oh, yeah. So, is the other stuff true too?"

"What would that be?" Hermione interrupted.

"That you are in love with Draco Malfoy." Hermione immediately turned red.

"Where did you hear that?" She sputtered out.

"Shannon Quinn has been telling everyone. She heard it in the library." Mandy spoke up, half hiding behind Seamus. Hermione stood and straightened her robes. She walked down the aisle to where the Ravenclaw first years sat. She sat down next to the young witch.

"Shannon." The girl turned towards Hermione, eyes wide with fear.

"Yes'm."

"Who did you hear this from?"

"I dunno ma'am. The voices were there, but no one was visible."

"Who else did they talk about?"

"Well, they talked about the Weasleys, mostly about those twins, the ones who own the joke shop? And they talked about you."

"Why did you tell people about the things they said?"

"Um" The girl was visibly shaking, with tears in her eyes "because I wanted people to like me more..." Hermione stood and took a few steps away. She paused and turned. She pulled out her wand and sent a hex at the girl. Boils popped up on her face spelling out the word 'gossip'. The girl fell off of the bench. Hermione put her wand away.

"Let that be a lesson to little gossips." She walked out of the hall towards the headmistress' office, not even waiting to be ordered there.


	31. Bikini

TWENTY-NINE: DRESS THE STATUES AND ARMOR IN SWIMWEAR.

Ginny and Luna giggled drunkenly as Harry pulled the swim trunks up the suit of armor's legs. They glanced down the hall and observed their handiwork. They had been indulging in butter-beer and fire-whiskey for hours, and somewhere along the line came up with this brilliant idea. After spending 3 hours transfiguring all the loose threads they could find into swimwear, they were ready. Now every statue, or suit of armor in the castle was wearing some kind of suit. Ginny snickered as she examined the bikini briefs she had created. They were see through mesh, with the word 'stud' printed on the front. She had wriggled them onto a particularly masculine piece of statuary. They heard footsteps coming down the hall and the three quickly ducked under Harry's cloak.

Hermione was staring at her feet as she walked back to her dorm. She had been in the Headmistress' office all day, and was now looking forward to a hot shower, and some sleep. She knew that sleep was going to become a precious commodity here soon, as she was sentenced to helping Hagrid clear brush in the Forbidden Forest every night for a week. Then she was serving a week in the kitchens helping the house elves. After that, a week working with Snape. Then a week helping Madame Pomfrey. She definitely deserved it, but she was still unhappy. She sighed as she turned down the corridor leading to her dorm. She paused at the entrance and finally looked around. Her eyes widened as she took in the way the armor and statues were dressed. She giggled at the rainbow colored bikini top that had been tied on a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw. She glanced around, and her eyes lit on a statue of Salazar Slytherin. She burst into loud laughter as she read the words on the front of the skimpy briefs that he had been clad in.

"Stud. Well, that's the first time anyone around here has claimed him to be that." She smiled and shook her head. "Well, I'll leave this to a teacher to clean up, I'm off to bed." The girl turned back to her portrait.

"Now, what was that new, ah, yes, Zydrate." She stepped back and let the portrait swing open. She skipped into the common room and went straight to her door.

"What's got you so cheery Granger?"

"Hmm, oh. I don't know Malfoy. Maybe you should take a peak at the corridor and see for yourself." She leaned against her door as he looked on suspiciously. He stared for a moment, then finally got up and walked over to the portrait.

"No funny business, right?"

"Right Malfoy." she nodded to back herself up. He peaked his head out. She grinned when she heard the peals of laughter. Before he had a chance to turn and ask her, she slipped into her room to prepare for bed.


	32. Serious

NUMBER THIRTY: I WILL NOT TELL SNAPE THAT HE TAKES HIMSELF TOO SERIOUSLY.

Draco sighed and turned the page in his textbook. He was bored with all the theory they had been doing in potions. Ever since Harry tampered with the ingredients, Snape had put a ban on brewing until he straightened the cupboards back out. Draco sighed again and shifted.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" the man drawled from the front of the room. Draco looked up at him.

"No Sir."

"Then quit sighing like a lovelorn Gryffindor back there." Draco colored.

"You know what Sir?"

"What would that be Mr. Malfoy?"

"I may sound like a lovesick fool, but at least I don't take myself so seriously. Loosen up Severus." With a smirk he slammed his book shut, picked it, and his bag up, and left the room with a flourish, leaving a dumbstruck Snape behind him.


	33. Stonehenge?

THIRTY ONE: TAKING AN UNSCHEDULED, NON-SANCTIONED FIELD TRIP TO STONEHENGE.

Harry glanced down at the note he had found tacked to the portrait leading to the Head's dorm. He read it over one more time.

_Potter,_

_Took Hermione to Stonehenge for a much needed stress free afternoon. If you don't believe me, go ask Ginny. She helped organize it._

_Malfoy_

Shaking his head, he took the stairs down to the dungeons to see if Snape knew about this development.

Severus started at the knock on the classroom door.

"Enter" he drawled. A sneer came to his face as Harry entered the classroom. The youth was holding a piece of parchment as he walked up to Severus's desk. Harry unfolded it, and handed it to the Professor.

"Did you know about this?" Harry brought accusing eyes up to the man. Snape shook his head.

"I did not, and I daresay the Headmistress didn't either. I think we should go up and let her know about this." The older man stood, and swept out of the classroom, robes billowing. Harry followed quickly, as the man didn't seem inclined to wait.


	34. Interlude: Vacation

INTERLUDE: VACATION

Part One

Draco woke early, and scrambled to get dressed and ready before Hermione awoke. He had been planning for almost two full weeks to whisk her off today, and he didn't want to give her any reason to argue. He entered the small kitchen area of their common room and grabbed a pitcher of juice, and the muffin basket he had gotten Ginny to bring him after Hermione had retired the night before. It only took a quick wave of his wand to warm the muffins, another to form ice crystals on the surface of the pitcher. He settled at the table with a book to wait for her to wake.

Hermione heard Draco clattering around in the common room when she woke. She thought about hollering at him to keep it down, but glance at the sunlight streaming in her window gave her pause. It was beautiful out, rare in the Scottish winters. She rolled out and took her time choosing her clothes for this wonderful Saturday. She pulled a pair of flared jeans, a green tee shirt, and a zip up hoodie out of her wardrobe. She cast a quick warmth charm on the hoodie before she went into the bathroom. She took a leisurely shower, and took the time to dry out her hair. It fell in sleek waves to her waist. She stared at her reflection for a moment before reaching for her makeup bag. Once satisfied with her face, she slipped back into her room and pulled on the clothes. She picked up her trainers and sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on. The noise had stopped downstairs, and she was drawn to her door by the scent of warm muffins.

Draco looked up as she opened her door. His eyes widened as he saw how beautiful she looked, even in a simple outfit like the one she was wearing. He watched her walk down the stairs, carrying a hooded sweatshirt in her hand. With a smile he stood and waved a hand at the table.

"I got us breakfast." she looked at him oddly.

"why?"

"Eh, don't freak out... I just wanted to spend the day getting to know you a bit better. As it's a Hogsmeade weekend, I was hoping you would let me accompany you out today." She flopped down on her love-seat, and picked up a muffin. She bit into it, and let out an unconscious little moan of pleasure. Draco closed his eyes as the sound shot straight through him, right down to his groin. He opened them to find Hermione staring at him.

"Okay, you can spend today with me. Are you ready now?" He nodded at her, and they left the common room. She didn't see him wave his wand, attaching a note to the portrait concealing their dorm.

* * *

They left the castle, zipping up their coats. It was unseasonably warm, but the brisk breeze made the jackets necessary. They walked down the path towards the village. The left the grounds, and walked in companionable silence for a bit. Draco suddenly stopped and turned to Hermione.

"Do you trust me?" She cocked her head to the side, and thought about it for a moment. Throwing caution to the wind, she nodded.

"I do." He held out a hand, and she took it. She didn't have time to gasp as the familiar pull of apparation suddenly jerked her off of her feet.


	35. Interlude: Vacation

Part Two

Hermione opened her mouth to scream at Draco. She was silenced by the sight that greeted her. He had stepped sideways as they landed, revealing a large slab of sandstone in front of her. She whirled towards him.

"Are we where I think we are?" She asked

"Wiltshire." He smirked.

"Stonehenge you git!" She tried to sound angry, but the grin on her face took the sting out of the insult. He shrugged and offered her his hand. She shoved it away, and stalked around the stone into the center of the circle.

"I didn't even think anyone was allowed on site anymore."

"They arn't. I had to get a special permit. The pass also prevents Muggles from seeing us." He followed her at a slower pace. Hermione pulled a pouch out of her pocket, and withdrew a muggle camera. She started snapping photos.

"How do you keep the camera working at school?" Draco asked after a moment.

"There is a stasis spell on the pouch. Anything that goes in stays exactly the same as you put it in. So, the batteries never drain, and the magic doesn't disrupt the workings." She was snapping photos as she spoke, sounding like she was lecturing. He came up beside her and tilted his head to the side. She turned and looked at him. She raised the camera and snapped his photo before he could react. He scowled at her, and she laughed.

After a few hours exploring, which included some of the active archeological sites, they were getting hungry. Draco apparated them to a nearby pub. They feasted on fish and chips, and talked a bit. They noticed that it was starting to get dark.

"We need to get back to school!" Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"Do we have to?" He whined at her playfully as he reached for her hand. She narrowed her eyes at him, and opened her mouth to yell, but he apparated them away before the words left her mouth.

They ran back up the path to the castle. They were almost to the doors when they noticed the pair that was waiting on the steps for them.

"Fuck." Draco cursed. Hermione reddened, and slowed to a walk. Harry Potter and Professor Snape were sitting on the stairs waiting for them. Snow was beginning to fall, but melted when it got near the men. Harry glared at his friend, then stood, turned, and stomped inside, leaving Snape to deal with the wayward pair.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, my office." He swept away, and the pair followed.

Hermione was mortified. She had never disobeyed a rule so blatantly. She hung her head as she followed her teacher to his office. She felt Draco's arm snake around her shoulders, and he gave her a squeeze. It wasn't reassuring, and she shrugged him off. Snape threw open the door to his classroom, and marched towards his office. Hermione shivered a little in the dungeon's damp, cold air. The Professor breezed through the door, and took a seat at his desk. Hermione stared at her feet as she took a seat in the chair in front of him. She heard Draco take a seat next to her.

"Ms Granger, I have never been so disappointed with you in my life." She gasped, and tears came to her eyes.

Draco seethed as his godfather made Hermione cry. He finally stood, and slammed his hands down on the man's desk.

"Look here Severus! She had no idea that I intended on taking her out of bounds today, so don't be blaming her. Any punishment should be wholly mine!" Snape shut his mouth, and glared at the boy. After a moment, he looked at Hermione again.

"Ms. Granger, return to your dorm. I don't want to have to speak to you again before Christmas." The girl nodded, and left the room, still brushing tears from her face. Snape stood, and came around the desk. He stopped in front of Draco.

"Draco, this is the second time you have spoken so rudely to me. I will not have it! I am the only person you have left! Your parents are in jail, and until June, I am your legal guardian! Cease this nonsense. I would swear your in love with that girl!" Draco lunged at the man. Snape jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the shove the boy attempted.

"I am in love with her!" Draco spat out as he picked himself up off of the floor. He turned to face his godfather. The man was smirking at him. Draco flushed when he realized what he had just admitted.

"I knew it. Good Luck with that one boy." Snape reached out and patted Draco's shoulder. Draco shook his head and went towards the door.

"Oh, and Draco?" He paused and looked back. "Detention every Thursday until Christmas." Draco grinned.

"There is only 2 Thursday's until Christmas, Sev."

"Oh, I know." Draco laughed as he left the room and headed back to his dorm.


	36. Mistletoe

NUMBER THIRTY-TWO: BARGING INTO YOUR PROFESSOR'S OFFICE.

Draco was running to Severus's office. He was going to be late for detention. He ran down the corridor, tripping over his feet as he went. He finally was in the right corridor. He thundered to the door, and threw it open. The sight that greeted him struck him momentarily dumb.

Luna sighed as she pulled back from the kiss. She had come to his office to ask a question, and they had gotten struck by the castle's enchanted mistletoe. After arguing for a solid ten minutes, with him glancing nervously at the clock every few seconds, she had finally grabbed him by the robes, and hauled him down to her. What had started as a chaste kiss rapidly developed into a toe curling, slow burning snog. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She spun around, to be greeted by Draco Malfoy's laughing gray eyes.

"Hello Draco." She tossed out as she walked out of the room, forcing herself not to run.

Draco turned to his godfather. He was grinning, and Severus just scowled in return.

"Ruddy Mistletoe." Snape grumbled as he went around his desk. Flopping into his own chair, he summoned another for Draco with the wave of his wand.

"What was that all about then Sev?" Draco was sniggering as he spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure." The older man rested his head in his hands. Draco threw his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Well, you know what they say right Sev? That the mistletoe only targets people who are compatible." Severus brought his head up and glared at the boy.

"well, I haven't seen or heard of you and Miss Granger getting caught by it, so it doesn't seem to bode well for your feelings." Draco snorted, and nearly fell out of the chair.

"Well now, why do you think I was running late. Silly bird kept trying spells. Had to petrify her to get here on time." Severus just stared at his laughing godson.


	37. Robes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter of this honestly

NUMBER THIRTY THREE- ROBES ARE APPROPRIATE ATTIRE, BATHROBES ARE NOT.

The commotion awoke most of the castle. The noise was almost deafening. Somehow, Peeves had gotten a hold of a box of Weasley Whizbangs, and had set them off in the Great Hall. Students and Staff were running from every direction. Draco had left the common room as soon as he heard Hermione's feet hit the floor. He ran down the hall casting extinguishing charms, and dodging younger students. He was barefoot, in a pair of silky purple lounge pants, his bathrobe was hanging open over his bare chest. Students were stopping and gawking at his attire.

Hermione rolled out of bed as the noises got louder. She shrugged on a short silky robe, grabbed her wand, and dashed out of her dorm. She was on Draco's heels as they reached the Great Hall. They quickly set upon ending the mess. By the time all the fireworks, the fires, and other damages were dealt with, roughly half the school was gathered in the Great Hall. Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape pushed to the front of the crowd surrounding Hermione and Draco.

"Interesting choice of attire Ms. Granger." Snape let his gaze linger somewhere on her midsection for a moment longer than she was comfortable with. She looked down at herself. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she was wearing the red and black lacy nightgown Ginny had gotten her as a gag last Valentines, with nothing but a short red lace robe over it. She brought her hands up and pulled the robe around herself. Snape smirked at her. Her face was burning in humiliation. She suddenly was enveloped in warm plush microfiber. Her eyes flew up to Draco. He was tying his robe shut around her, covering her naughty pajamas. He put an arm around her shoulders and gently guided her away from the crowd, over to the Headmistress.

"Thank you for containing the situation. I unfortunately am going to have to dock points for your attire. 5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for inappropriate attire. No matter whats going on, take a second to throw on your school robes in the future please." The duo nodded and headed for the door.

They were nearly back to the common room when Snape appeared next to them. He walked along with them to the portrait.

"50 points to each of you for a... compelling show." He grinned at them and walked away. Draco opened the portrait and Hermione followed him in. She disappeared into her room, returning a moment later wearing her own terrycloth robe. She handed Draco's back to him.

"Why did he have to call attention like that?"

"Sev's a bit of a dirty old man Hermione. I'm surprised you've never noticed." The blonde smirked at her. She shook her head, and went back to her door.

"Hermione!" She paused.

"Yes?"

"Loved the nightclothes by the way... They were like something out of a dream." He ducked into his room laughing, as he heard the sound of a hex hitting the wall where he had just been standing.


	38. Swim

NUMBER THIRTY FOUR: TRANSFIGURING THE FLOOR OF YOUR COMMON ROOM INTO A SWIMMING POOL.

Hermione and Draco were arguing again. They had progressed to screaming insults from opposite ends of the common room. Hermione was throwing shields up to keep him from being able to get further into the room.

Fed up, he turned to the portrait hole. He paused in the doorway and turned back to her.

"Why don't you cool your temper?" He growled, and she shrieked as she splashed into the floor, which was now a huge swimming pool. Draco fell over laughing, barely managing to stay in the portrait entrance, and avoid a soaking. He stopped laughing when he felt a small hand on his ankle. His eyes widened, and he barely had time to take a breath before he too was submerged in the warm water. He glared at Hermione for a moment before kicking to the surface. She followed.

"What was that for?" he grumbled at her while lazily swimming over to the stair.

"Well, ferret boy, you got me wet, I got you wet." He raised his eyebrows at the double entendre. She smirked and waved her wand over her clothes. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head when the regulation school robes and skirt turned into a rather skimpy gold bikini. She cocked an eyebrow at him. He quickly regained composure and transfigured his own clothes into a pair of bathing trunks. They swam around leisurely for a few moments.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been so nice to me lately? You haven't called me a 'mud-blood' since school started back up."

"I um... well." He mumbled a bit. She swam over to him and was treading water a little ways away. He looked at her for a minute. He reached over and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, because this..." He brought his mouth down over hers. She let out a small gasp before leaning further into him. They forgot to tread water, and started sinking to the bottom of the pool. The kiss went on until they were forced to surface just to breathe. Hermione stared at him for a moment. She swam over to the stairs and hastily pulled herself out of the water, retreating to her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Mia..." the reply came so softly she almost didn't catch it.


	39. Brooms

NUMBER THIRTY-FIVE: NO MATTER HOW YOU FEEL THEY DESERVE IT, YOU ARE NOT TO ENCHANT YOUR QUIDDITCH BROOM TO SWAT THE WEASLEY TWINS.

Hermione slipped out of the stands. Gryffindor were winning the game, so she felt it safe to slip out to the loo. As she approached the toilets, she heard familiar whispering.

"That first year worked well before"

"Until Hermione hexed her"

"She wouldn't do it again, she knows McGonagall would kill her"

"I wouldn't put it past her. That girl has some Slytherin in her."

"Yeah, I just wonder if it's Draco." She peeked around the corner, and spotted Fred and George Weasley tucked under a set of stairs. She pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus! I knew it! I knew those rumors had something to do with you!" She stood over her now frozen friends with narrowed eyes. She brought a hand up and tapped her lips.

"Now... how to make sure it doesn't happen again..."

Harry jerked to a stop in mid air to watch the spectacle below him. Fred and George were running around the Quidditch field trying to dodge a pair of brooms that seemed to want to swat the twins'. Ginny flew up and stopped next to him.

"What are they doing here?"  
"I'm not sure..." Harry grinned at his girlfriend, then shot off in pursuit of the snitch. From her place in the stands, Hermione giggled at the sight of the redheaded men fighting off the brooms.


	40. Sheep

THIRTY SIX: TRANSFIGURING BOOKS INTO SHEEP, EVEN BY ACCIDENT, IS DISCOURAGED.

Draco was nearly bowled over by a handful of first years running out of the library. He started to protest, but froze when he heard an unfamiliar sound.

"baaaa"

"baaaaa baaaaa"

"baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He winced, and peeked around the door, expecting to be confronted by a terrifying creature. He saw nothing, so he stepped into the room. He took a few steps further into the library, and was suddenly on his face. He screamed when he felt teeth pull at his jumper.

"MALFOY! MALFOY!" The girl was shouting his name, trying to break through his panic. She finally jumped off of the table she was standing on, shoved the ewe away from him, and slapped him in the face. He immediately shut up and scrambled to his feet. He dashed past her, and took her position on the table. He glanced down at her.

"Granger! Get away! Those are dangerous beasts!" He looked perplexed when she began laughing.

"Haven't you ever seen a sheep Draco?" She doubled over with giggles. He stared at her.

"A sheep? Like... what wool comes from?"

"Yes you twit. A sheep that wool comes from." She wiped tears off of her face and climbed up on the table next to him.

"How did they get here?"

"Oh, just another case of BWS." He glanced at her with a funny look on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Broken Wand Syndrome. Like Ron did in Second Year." He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well, this is marginally less disgusting than puking up slugs."

"Only if we can return the books to their natural state before they start..." She trailed off as she transfigured a lamb back into a book. Draco pointed his wand at a ram and caught the book in midair.

"Why did the books turn into sheep?" He asked as he started stacking the books flying through the room towards him.

"hmmm? Oh. Vellum."

"What's vellum?"

"It's a parchment made from sheepskin." Draco blanched and dropped the book he was holding. Hermione caught it with a quick _Accio_, and set it on her stack.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Parchment... You mean to tell me all that paperwork, all those essays... All those books we have had to use throughout schooling have been made from fluffy creatures?" He sat down heavily, wand next to him.

"Only the older books and the parchment you use to write your mum. I thought you knew. You eat meat from them every Friday too you know." He brought sad eyes up to her.

"For Goodness sakes Draco, where do you think mutton comes from?" She shook her head. He grimaced and she saw a lone tear snake its way down his face.

"Are you crying? Oh, Draco, it's not that big of a deal!" She paused in her spellwork, and sat down next to him, snaking an arm around his shoulders. He sat up and wiped the tear away.

"I'm not crying. I just don't like to see animals hurt. We really should return this lot to their natural state unless you want to explain to Madam Pince what happened." He stood, and resumed his casting. Hermione stood, smiling a bit, and did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to any vegetarian or vegan readers.


	41. Festive

NUMBER THIRTY-SEVEN: CHRISTMAS FESTIVITIES ASIDE, CHARMING FELLOW STUDENTS RED AND GREEN IS NOT OKAY.

Hermione stomped out of her common room furious. Draco had gone through their private kitchen, and had thrown out everything that contained meat, WITHOUT ASKING HER! She grumbled as she stomped up the stairs, heading for Gryffindor tower. She was sure she could find real food up there. Draco had really gone overboard with his new vegetarian diet. She understood he didn't want to eat meat, but he had no right to take hers away. Hermione turned the corner and headed up the last staircase. She gave the password, and stomped into the common room. She froze as she felt a spell ripple over her.

"Ginny."

"hmmm?" The witch answered without looking up from her magazine.

"What just happened?"

"Oh, I dont... Holy mother of..." The younger witch trailed off, and stood. She began digging through her pockets. She finally pulled out a small mirror, and handed it to Hermione. Hermione blinked at her, then raised the mirror. A look of fury came to her face.

"WHO'S CHARM IS THIS?" she shrieked as Harry came down the dormitory stairs. He froze when he saw her.

"Oh my."Hermione whirled on him.

"Is this yours?"

"um... no. It's the wreath." He pointed at the wreath hanging over the portrait hole. She gasped and turned back. "Fred and George left it as a holiday gift. It only hits you when you come in. It fades in a couple of hours." Hermione sighed, and picked up a striped lock of hair.

"Well, at least I'm festive until then."


	42. Interlude: Holidays Part One

INTERLUDE: HOLIDAYS PART ONE

CHRISTMAS EVE

MORNING

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of giggling, and rolled out of bed to look out the slightly open window. She gasped at the sight before her. Snow was falling fast and thick, and a few of the students who were staying for the holidays were already outside, playing in it. A small smile escaped her at the young student's antics. She closed the window, and crossed to the bathroom. She pulled her robe off of the hook on the door and pulled it on, wrapping up in it. She gave passing thought to dressing, but decided not to. Instead, she drifted down the stairs to the common room.

She walked over to her refrigerator, thanking Merlin the Headmistress had given them a second one when Draco went on this vegetarian kick. She removed her wards from the machine, and began pulling out the makings of a good old fashioned breakfast. As a passing thought, she sent her Patronus up to Gryffindor tower to invite Ginny and Harry. She used her wand to turn on the stove, and to situate everything in the pans. She had just started cutting up some fruit when her friends knocked on the portrait entrance. She left the tiny kitchenette, and let them in. Ginny was wearing lounge pants with dancing gold lions on them, paired with the sweater her mother had sent her last year, and Harry was wearing bright orange flannel bottoms, with a black t-shirt with a popular band logo on the chest. They both were wearing matching fluffy bunny slippers in a violent shade of blue. Hermione looked down at the couple's feet, then back at them. Harry ran a hand over his already messy hair.

"They were a gift from Fred and George. We cant get them off." Ginny laughed and chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure they will send the counter charm tomorrow morning" She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So, whats for brekky 'Mione?"

Hermione led the way back into the kitchenette. She handed Ginny a knife, and the young woman finished up all the fruit chopping.

"We are having bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes with real maple syrup, fresh fruit, tea, coffee and milk." She recited as she waved her wand at the stove. After a few moments, She slid everything into serving dishes and set them on the table.

"Dig in"

Draco woke to a heavenly smell. It drew him out of bed, and to the door. He inhaled deeply, and cracked it open. He walked quietly down the stairs, and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. Hermione was placing dishes on the table, dressed in a pair of green polka dotted cotton shorts, topped by a thin white tank with the word 'wicked' across the chest. Her robe hung open over this ensemble, down to her knee. Her feet were bare, but she was walking across the cold stone floor like she couldn't feel the chill. Draco looked down at his bare chest, black silk lounge pants, and own bare feet.

"It looks like I'm under dressed for this little tete e tete" He spoke a little louder than he intended, making everyone at the table jump. Hermione glanced over at him.

"Good Morning Draco, I didn't wake you because I figured you wouldn't want a real breakfast." She sounded a bit snide. Draco walked over to the table, and sat in the remaining chair. She leaned away, a bit uncomfortable with how close he was. He reached out and grabbed a plate. He started filling it with pancakes, layering fruit between them.

"Not want breakfast? Hold your tongue. I love breakfast." The way he stated it made him sound like he meant something very different than breakfast. He caught Ginny rolling her eyes out of the corner of his. Just then, he knocked his napkin off the table. Bending to get it, he noticed Harry and Ginny's slippers.

"Um..." He began, but stopped, not knowing what to say. Hermione looked over at him.

"Oh. A new Weasley Wizarding Wheeze to entertain the masses. Or at least just the school." She gave her friends a cheeky grin, as Draco burst into loud laughter.


	43. Interlude: Holidays Part Two

**INTERLUDE: HOLIDAYS PART TWO**

CHRISTMAS EVE

AFTERNOON

Hermione had brought her stereo downstairs again, and was busily decorating the common room while she listened to a few cd's. She was stringing up garland when one of her favorite songs came on. She grinned and sang along as she finished the garland, and started in on the tree. She had brought some of her favorite ornaments from home this year, and was decorating a modest sized tree she had gotten Hagrid to bring upstairs for her. She was so intent on her task, that she didn't notice the portrait open.

Draco stood in the entrance, watching her decorate the tree. The ornaments all were red and green, and the way she ran her hands gently over each one made him believe that they meant a lot to her. He saw her lift the last one from the small table. She ran her fingers over it, and with a sad smile, placed it on the tree. She was wiping tears off her face when she turned and saw him.

"Oh. Hi." her voice was low, and still thick with tears. He stayed next to the door, unsure of how to proceed.

"I can go if you want..." He finally said, reaching for the handle.

"No! I mean... its your common room too. I'll just go, clean the kitchen or something" She gave him a weak smile, and darted into the small kitchenette. He sighed and walked over to the tree now standing in the corner. He leaned down and looked at that last ornament. It was a photo of Hermione when she was quite young, with a couple that he was quite sure were her parents. It was a muggle photograph, as the image was not moving. He heard a noise behind him, and turned, locking eyes with his dorm mate.

"I used a memory charm and sent them to Australia. By the time we tracked them down... the charm was on to long. Not even the top Healers were able to reverse it." He gave her a small nod.

"I understand how you feel. With my Father gone, Mum has... she has just given up. I sent her to a place in France that keeps her comfortable. This is the first Christmas that they arent going to BE there. You know?" He spoke softly, forcing her to come closer to hear him. She sat on the couch next to him, and reached over, patting his hand.

A small chuckle escaped her mouth as a thought hit her. Draco looked up sharply.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered. You know those slippers that Harry and Ginny were wearing?" He nodded at her. "They really cant get them off, at all. I had to go up and transfigure their pajamas for them this morning." She giggled again. "The slippers didnt budge, but once I fixed their clothes... the things went electric pink." He stared at her for a moment, than joined her laughter as the image of Potter in pink bunny slippers hit him.


	44. Interlude: Holidays Part Three

**INTERLUDE: HOLIDAYS PART THREE**

CHRISTMAS MORNING

Draco yawned, and climbed out of bed. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, but the noise in the common room had woken him. He grabbed a tee shirt, pulling it over his head. He walked to his door and peeked out. A grin crossed his face when he saw that Blaise was sitting on one of the couches, watching Hermione, Harry and Ginny open gifts. Draco closed the door, and went to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer, and removed a beautifully wrapped package. He stared at if for a moment, than jammed it back into it's hiding place.

Hermione looked up as he came down the stairs. He ignored her, and her friends, and walked right over to Blaise. She wasnt sure what the dark Slytherin was doing here, but she wasnt going to begrudge Draco having a friend today. She turned back to her friends. Ginny had just found an envolope from the twins.

"Oh thank... I'm going to kill them." The redhead had fire burning in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, and took the letter his girlfriend offered.

_Gin and Harry,_

_Hate to tell you mates, but your stuck until New Years. See you at the ball!_

_Fred and George_

Hermione burst into laughter. Harry looked annoyed, and Ginny had gotten up and started pacing. To make matters worse, the slippers had changed to green and silver this morning.

"At least you figured that they shrink if you try to pull trousers over them" she spit out between chuckles. The pair turned and glared at her. She quickly tried to silence her laughter, and began vanishing the wrapping paper.

"Well, I'm going to change into normal clothes. I'll see you downstairs in, say 20 minutes?" She smiled as she shoved their gifts into a handy empty box. Handing it to Harry, she ushered them to the door. With a wave, and a hug for Ginny, they left, and she was free. She shook her head, and walked up to her room.

Blaise and Draco were at the table in the kitchen, drinking tea and talking. They heard the Gryffindor golden couple leave, and Hermione's door shut. Draco went to the door.

"Now that the lions are gone, want to sit by the fire?" He asked.

"Sure." The other boy followed him over. They sat on opposite couches, and stared at the flames for a bit. After a moment, Blaise started shifting around the opened gifts Hermione had left on the table.

"_Hogwarts: A History edition six, The Adventures of Jack Flinch, A Witch's Guide to Charms, The Ghosts Of Hogwarts, Pesky Poltergeist Procedures, Amortentia and Ten other Love Potions, The History of Quidditch_... Do her friends think she does nothing but read?" He looked over at Draco. Draco shrugged.

"She does seem to enjoy books, but look, she got a sweater, and some treats too." He pointed at the mentioned items. Blaise shrugged, and pulled a small package out of his pocket. He tossed it to Draco.

"Here." Draco raised an eyebrow, and opened it.

"Thanks mate." He let a genuine smile escape him at the gift card for the Hogsmeade Quidditch Shop.

"It's good for anything you want. I just didn't know what you needed."

Hermione pulled on a pair of flared jeans, topping it with a thin white tank. She adjusted her bra strap, then realized she had left the sweater Mrs Weasley had sent her downstairs on the table. She sighed. She didnt really want to go grab it while Draco and his friend sat there. She sat on her bed, and reached over and grabbed the small package sitting on her nightstand. She ran her fingers over the tag, tracing the letters she had written. She stood, and walked over to the door. She opened it a bit, and saw that Blaise was still down there. She sighed, and shut the door silently. She instead crept into the bathroom, over to the connecting door. Testing the handle, she discovered it unlocked. She slipped into his room, and smiled when she found it nothing like she expected. The walls and décor was in house colors, but the bedding was a sky blue and looked soft and inviting. She walked over to the bed, and set the gift on a pillow. She started when she heard the entrance in the common room shut. She scrambled back into the bathroom, and into her room. She slid out of her room as she heard his bedroom door shut. Running down the stairs, she grabbed her new sweater, pulling it over her head as she left.

Draco pulled the shirt over his head, and froze when he saw the bathroom door open. He looked around franticlly, looking for anything out of place. He spotted the package on his pillow. He heard the portrait slam shut down stairs, and relaxed. He dropped the shirt, and walked over to the bed. He picked up the gift.

"Happy Christmas Draco! Hermione" he read the words aloud. He sat down heavily. He carefully unwrapped it. He smiled when he opened the package, and saw a set of sterling silver cufflinks, paired with a matching tie tack. They were done in the shape of a dragon, with alexandrite stones for eyes. They blinked as he watched. A note was tucked in the top of the box.

_Draco_

_I noticed that you rarely wear the set you have. I did some snooping, and noticed that you only have the ones with your family crest. I picked these because they reminded me of you. Even had your birthstone. Happy Christmas._

_Hermione_


	45. Interlude: Holidays Part Four

HOLIDAYS PART FOUR

CHRISTMAS DAY

EVENING

Hermione went back in the castle once the sun had finally disappeared over the hills. She pulled off her hat and gloves, and once again cursed the curves she had suddenly developed over the summer. The sweater Molly had made her barely fit, hugging her curves quite tight. Not to mention that the v neck was almost indecent in how far down it dipped. She tucked her things into her book-bag, and walked towards the great hall, where she had promised to meet Harry and Ginny. A grin crossed her face when she saw Neville, Luna waiting with them.

"Happy Christmas Hermione!" Neville gave her a hug, and then blushed and looked everywhere but at her.

"Happy Christmas Neville, and to you Luna." The blonde girl looked up from the magazine she was reading upside down, and smiled, than turned back to her periodical. They all walked into the great hall. As it was the holidays, and very few students had stayed, there was only one table available. Hermione walked over, and took a seat across from Draco and Blaise. The Slytherin boys looked a little surprised, as the rest of the Gryffindors sat down around them.

"Ahem."Everyone looked up as Professor McGonagall stood up, and began to speak.

Draco looked down at the package in his lap, than at the girl across from him. He screwed up every ounce of courage he possessed, and nudged her with his foot. She shot him a look, and turned away again. He nudged her again. She turned and looked at him. He thrust the gift over the table at her before she could speak. He then turned away, and decided to pay attention.

Hermione looked at the package sitting in front of her. She glanced across the table at him, but he had already turned away and was listening to McGonagall's speech. She picked up the package and slid it into her bag. She wanted to know what he had given her, but was unwilling to see Harry punch the other boy in the face over something as simple as a Christmas gift. The headmistress wrapped up her speech, and food began appearing. With a small smile at her head partner, Hermione tucked in.

The feast finished quietly, with everyone having a lot of fun with Christmas crackers. Hermione had found many sweets, a lovely silk scarf in Gryffindor gold, earmuffs, and some gaudy costume jewelry in the ones she'd been handed. Draco was gathering up the things he had gotten. She smiled when he picked up a stuffed toy. She began laughing when it moved, and he realized it was real.

"A ferret? What am I going to do with a ferret?" she heard him mutter. The animal climbed the boy's shirt, and settled itself around his neck. She shook her head, and headed for the common room. A quick stop in her room to drop everything, and she pulled out the still unwrapped gift Draco had given her. Sitting on her bed, she pulled the paper off. A grin spread over her face as she pulled a necklace out of the box. It had charms on it. She grinned as she found a pig, a book, a camera, a bunny slipper, a sheep and a corset scattered with more traditional ones. There was also a bracelet in the box. And a note.

_Hermione,_

_I know we've never really been friends or anything, but I think the last few months have definitely changed our opinions of one another. May this collection of charms remind us of that._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Draco_

She pulled the few that meant something off the necklace, and put them on the bracelet. After a second, she picked the necklace up again, and shuffled through until she found a crystal heart. She added it to the bracelet, and slipped the jewelry on her wrist.


	46. Interlude: Holidays Part Five

INTERLUDE: HOLIDAYS PART FIVE

NEW YEARS EVE

Hermione sat at her vanity, carefully applying her makeup. She carefully finished her mascara, and set the tools down. Getting up, she walked over to her bed and took off her robe. She slid into soft lace knickers in a stunning shade of silver, pared with a matching merry widow. She carefully rolled white vintage silk stockings up her legs. She then slid into her dress. She stepped into a pair of silver platform heels, and picked up her clutch. With a final glance at herself in the mirror, she nodded, satisfied.

_'Tonight is it Hermione. Your going to tell him.'_ The thought rolled across her brain as she walked to her door. A quick glance around the common room proved she was alone. She quietly left her dorm and headed down for the great hall.

Draco was talking to Blaise when a dumbstruck look came across the other man's face. He turned to find the source. A soft gasp escaped him when he saw her. She was wearing a calf length white dress, overlay with a shimmering fabric. Her legs were encased in silvery stockings, and her shoes were tall enough that she nearly met him in height. Draco walked over and offered her his hand. She gave him a measured look.

"We are the heads Hermione. We're expected to dance the first dance together." He gave her a small smile. She finally reached out, and placed her hand into his. A grin flit across his face when he saw she was wearing the bracelet. He spotted all the charms that meant something, as well as the heart. They stepped into the great hall, hearing gasps as they walked.

She paused on the stairs when she spotted him. He was wearing black dress robes, with a silver shirt. When he came over and offered her his hand, she spotted the cufflink set she had given him. She had to fight not to smile. Taking his hand, she walked into the hall with him. She could hear the gasps, and rolled her eyes. She led him over to Harry and Ginny. A small chuckle escaped her. They were still wearing those slippers. They things had at least turned black, making them less conspicuous. Draco fidgeted nervously next to her.

"Seen the twins yet?" Hermione asked, letting her mirth spill into her voice. Harry winced, and Ginny gave her a thunderous look.

"You mean,"

"Us?" The voices sounded behind her. She whipped around and smiled when she saw the ginger duo.

"Fred, George. Staying out of trouble?" She gave them a smile. George unconsciously rubbed his backside.

"Well, as much as we can." Fred laughed. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He handed it to Harry. A gleeful look crossed the young man's face. He grabbed the still fuming Ginny, and dragged her off to get rid of the slippers.

"Rather ingenious that." Draco finally spoke up. The twins turned and looked at him.

"Thanks." They spoke in unison. Hermione opened her mouth to continue the conversation when McGonagall's voice filled the room.

"I need the Heads of Houses, as well as the Head boy and girl to report to the dance floor." She rolled her eyes.

"See you later!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away with Draco.

'_Tell her. Just tell her. What is the worst that could happen?_' Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He led her onto the dance floor, and they swept into position for the first waltz. The music began and they began the slow even steps.

"You look lovely." He finally spoke, softly. She looked up at him sharply.

"Um... Thanks." She muttered, before dragging her eyes back to her feet. He could hear her counting under her breath.

"Hermione."

"mmm?"

"Relax. Just let me lead. I promise not to say anything if you step on my feet." He grinned. "Besides, everyone else is dancing now, so you don't have to worry about someone seeing you mess up."

She relaxed a bit in his arms, and quit staring at her feet. He pulled her closer, so that his cheek was resting against her hair. She watched the other dancers over his shoulder.

"Mal-Draco..."

"mmhmm."

"I need to tell you something."

"I want to tell you something too."

"I... well, what I mean to say is... I just wanted you to know."

"Hermione... I think I'm in love with you." She froze momentarily, and then pulled away from him. She took a step away.

"What did you say?"

"I, um. I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh." He reached out towards her, but she took another step away.

"I've got to... I don't know." Tears were coming to her eyes, and she was confused as to why. He had just said the one thing she wanted, but she still felt as if her heart was tearing into pieces. She whirled, and ran.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Harry pulled on him, making him stumble. Ginny was wringing her hands, and looking over to where Hermione had disappeared.

"I..." Draco trailed off. Harry shoved him.

"What did you do to her!" The young man was livid, concerned for the girl he considered his sister. Draco looked at him finally. There were tears in his eyes. Harry doubled up his fist, and punched him, sending the blonde reeling.

"Damn it Potter!" Draco growled as he picked himself up off the floor. Ginny lunged for Harry, preventing him from hitting Draco again. "I told her I was in love with her!" The entire dance floor stopped talking, and stared. With one last glare at the bespectacled man, he shoved through the crowd, and retreated to his dorm.


	47. Lock Out

NUMBER THIRTY-EIGHT: LOCKING NOT ONLY YOUR HEAD PARTNER, BUT THE ENTIRE STAFF AS WELL, OUT OF THE DORM.

Draco stood outside of the portrait, trying every spell, and password he could think of. Hermione had beat him back by a fraction of a minute, but still managed to change the password, and lock him out. He could hear her muffled sobs from behind the portrait. Shaking his head, he finally turned, and headed for the headmistress' office. He stood there fiddling for a minute in front of the gargoyle. With a defeated sigh, he leaned forward and whispered the password.

"fish-bone" He grimaced when the gargoyle chuckled, and slid aside, allowing him access to the stairs. The headmistress was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy." she looked at him over her spectacles, with a rather disapproving look.

"Professor. It would seem I am locked out of my dorm. Would you care to assist me?"

"Well, I would prefer it if you would report to the hospital wing before that eye swells anymore. I'll speak to Hermione." He nodded, and let himself be dismissed.

Hermione could hear the headmistress trying to get into the common room, but she was not ready to speak to anyone. She was still in her dress, but her shoes were gone. She was lying on the couch Draco had claimed, and sobbing her heart out. She couldn't believe he actually felt the same. She flopped over, and stared at the ceiling, letting the tears run down her face and fill her ears. With a sigh, she finally stood and walked over to the stairs. She stripped off her stockings, her dress, and her undergarments, leaving them on the stairs as she walked. She finally got to her room, and slipped inside, waving a wand at the entrance as she locked herself into her room. She crawled into bed, wearing nothing but the bracelet Draco had given her.


	48. Oh My!

NUMBER THIRTY-NINE: ANSWERING YOUR DOOR IN AN INAPPROPRIATE STATE OF DRESS.

Hermione groaned into her pillow. Someone was pounding on her bedroom door. Her head ached, and her eyes still burned from her crying fit of the night before. She pulled the pillow over her head and mumbled into the mattress.

"Mione! Open this door, I need to talk to you!"Draco was shouting through the door.

"Go away Ferret!" She finally shrieked back, fed up with the noise.

"Not until you talk to me!" He heard a muffled shriek, and then sudden silence. He pounded on the door again, then realized that she must have cast a silencing spell. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. Finally, he stomped back into his room, and crossed to the bathroom door. He slipped into the room silently, and crossed to her connecting door. A couple of quick wand flicks, and a whispered spell later, the lock clicked open. He smiled, and reached for the door.

Hermione heard the bathroom door unlock, and scrambled out of bed reaching for her wand. She was almost to the door when it flew open. Draco locked eyes with her, with a smirk on his handsome face. She froze noticing he was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, and his eyes widened as he took in her state of undress. Hermione glanced down, and instinctively moved her hands to cover up. Draco reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Stop." She blinked at him, and he moved towards her. She took a step backwards, a little scared by the hungry glint that came to his eyes. He brought a hand up and cupped her face.

"Hermione." Draco whispered the word as he covered her lips with his.

Draco reveled in the feel of her bare skin against him. He slid his hand from her face, caressing her neck, shoulder and finally coming to rest on the small of her back. He pressed her closer to him. A small moan escaped her. He started to move them backwards as he deepened the kiss. He felt her nipples tighten against his chest, and a rush of heat shot straight to his groin. They bumped into the bed, and she fell backwards. He started to crawl on top of her, but stopped when her hands came up and pressed on his chest. He looked at her questioningly.

"I wont be a conquest." she murmured, unable to bring her eyes up to him.

"You're more than a conquest." He reached out and tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. "You're everything." He swooped down and caught her mouth again. She arched against him with a muffled whimper, and her hands reached for the tie on his pajamas.


	49. Busted

NUMBER FORTY: NEVER LET HARRY CATCH YOU IN BED WITH HIS NEMESIS.

Harry stood outside of the portrait leading to the Head's common room. Hermione had not responded to any of the owls, or Patronus messages he had sent. He was wrestling with himself, trying to decide if he should use the password she had given him for emergencies. With a final sigh, he whispered the password to the portrait. The man in the painting cocked an eyebrow, and looked him up and down.

"Your not one of the Heads young man."

"No, but my best friend is Head Girl, and gave me permission to use the password in emergencies. She hasn't been seen in two days, so I would think this is an emergency" Harry's voice rose over the last few words. The painting rolled his eyes.

"Very well, young man. Go ahead." Harry darted down the short hall, not bothering to close the portrait behind him. He glanced around the common room, and saw Hermione's New Years outfit trailing its way up to her room. He dashed up the stairs, and reached for her door.

"Did you hear something?" She practically moaned into Draco's ear.

"No, and right now, I don't care" she laughed, and sat up, still straddling him. He was panting, letting his hands roam her legs. She let out a soft moan, and kept moving. Their breathing was getting loud, and Hermione could feel her orgasm coming.

Harry pressed his ear against the door. He heard a moan, and whipped out his wand, ready to defend his friend.

"Alohomora" The lock clicked, and he reached for the doorknob.

"Mmmm. Merlin Hermione!" Draco clutched at her thighs, feeling the end coming. He whimpered, feeling her inner muscles clinch around him. He through his head back as he felt his world shatter.

Harry threw the door open, wand at the ready. His eyes widened as he saw Hermione's bare torso, rearing up, on top of... Malfoy.

"Oh MY GOD!" His jaw dropped. Hermione's head whipped around.

"HARRY!" she shrieked, and fell off the bed while grabbing at a sheet. Malfoy grabbed a pillow, and covered himself.

"POTTER! OUT!" Harry was still standing there, gaping like a goldfish.

"Harry, go wait in the common room. I'll be down in a minute." Hermione's voice was muffled, as she spoke from somewhere on the far side of the bed from him.

"Um, yeah... okay." Harry turned, and shut the door as he retreated to the common room.

"Mal-Draco, why don't you go shower, and hang out in your room? I have to go talk to him."She picked herself up off the floor, and sat down.

"Alright." He muttered, and sat up. He gave her a kiss, and left for the shower. Hermione pulled on a pair of cotton pajama bottoms, and a tank top, and went down to deal with the fallout.


	50. Embarrassing

NUMBER FORTY-ONE: CURSING THE BOY WHO LIVED IS FROWNED UPON.

Hermione had her head resting against her fist as she watched Harry pace back and forth railing at her. She twirled her wand around her fingers and rolled her eyes. She hoped he would run out of material soon.

"I just can't... Malfoy... You... Oh Merlin..." He kept pacing and muttering. She finally stood up and walked to the kitchen, Harry trailing behind her still muttering. She set about making a cup of tea, watching Harry continue to pace. He finally glanced up at her. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hermione..."

"Harry."

"How could you... I mean Malfoy... Are you..." He trailed off. A deadly gleam entered her eye, and she started twirling her wand again.

"Am I what, Harry?" Her eyes were narrowed, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Are you his whore now?" He finally burst out. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"HARRY!"

"Well its the only explanation Mione! Why would you throw over Ron, and get with that... that... HIM!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry hit the floor. Hermione walked over to him and crouched down so she was looking at him face to face.

"As you are my friend, I wont hex your balls off for that one, but do not think of coming near me until you apologize for not only saying that, but for barging into my bedroom without knocking." She stood, and flicked her wand, levitating him towards the common room door. She pause when she got to it though.

"I will have to punish you." She grinned when she said this. With a couple of expert flicks of her wand, Harry was stripped of his clothes, and his pants transfigured into a pair of ruffled, lacy, hot pink knickers. She then slipped a sign over his head reading 'Ask me what I did'.

"The sign is charmed. It will read a variety of embarrassing things. Only I can remove the sign, but the knickers... Well, Ginny is the only one who will be able to get those off. Have fun explaining this one to the Headmistress." With a taunting grin, she waved her wand, and banished him to the Great Hall. She turned and headed for the stairs, finally spotting Draco sitting at the top of them.

"That was brilliant Mia." She grinned at him.

"Wasn't it though? He'll probably apologize as soon as Ginny gets it through his head. In the meantime... where were we?" She laughed, grabbed his hand, and dragged him back into her bedroom.


	51. Gotta Catch 'Em All!

NUMBER FORTY-TWO: POKEMON ARE NOT MAGICAL CREATURES.

Hermione left all her mail in the common room when she got the summons from McGonagall. She completely forgot that her little cousin had sent her Pokemon cards as a Christmas gift. They were all the craze in America at the moment, and he had thought she would like them.

Draco flopped on the couch, then glanced over at the coffee table. He saw an odd card. He picked it up and stared.

"What on earth is a Jigglypuff?" He muttered. He pocketed the card, and drifted off to his room.

Hermione rushed back into the common room, gathered her mail, and tossed it into her room.

"Draco! Hagrid needs us to help him set up for tomorrows classes! It's part of that detention we got!" She waited until she heard him moving before darting to the door. "I'll meet you down there!" The girl raced out of the room, down to Hagrid's shack.

She spent about 10 minutes, enlarging and cleaning cages, which Hagrid then stacked neatly by his house. They were nearly done when Draco finally made it down. He was staring at something in his hand rather intently. So intently, that he tripped over a root. Hermione rushed over and helped him up off the ground.

"Whatcha got ther' Draco?" Hagrid picked up the little card off the ground.


	52. A Show

NUMBER FORTY-THREE: USING THE GREAT HALL TO EXHIBIT THE 'ARTISTIC' PHOTOS YOU TOOK OF THE HEAD-GIRL IS A BAD IDEA.

Colin excitedly flicked his wand around, conjuring easels, and placing prints of the photos he had taken for the send-away course around the room. The Headmistress had given him permission to have a show, and he had spent weeks choosing which images to use. At last second, he had added a couple of the shots of Hermione. The ones he had chosen were beautiful, but extremely risque. Her hair was wild and loose, while a sheet covered the important bits, the back-lighting made it possible to see the dark shadow of curls between her legs, and the dusky color of her nipples. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her mouth slightly open, and glossy as if she had just licked her lips. She lay slightly on her side, one arm thrown over her head, pushing her bust slightly outwards. One leg was bent at the knee, her foot resting on the calf of her other leg. The photos, in short, made her look like quite sex kitteny, in a bit of a tarty way.

Hermione hurriedly packed her bag, she was only wearing a pair of Draco's boxers, and a tight white camisole, but didn't have the time to change. She was already late for Colin's photo exhibition, so she just grabbed her school robes, and tossed them on. She jammed her feet into a pair of high top Converse, and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She glanced in the mirror and nodded, satisfied she looked good enough to go down and make an appearance at the showing.

Draco brushed a damp lock of hair off of his forehead, and checked the cauldron. He dropped the last ingredient in, and began the stirring process. He glanced up at the clock, and cursed. He was late for Hermione's little Gryffindor friend's show. He sighed, and quickly finished the stirring procedures, and quickly bottled the potion. He threw his robes back over the casual denims, and tee shirt he wore, and set the bottled product on Professor Snape's desk. He waved his wand, cleaning off his work bench and headed for the Great Hall.

Everyone that Hermione passed seemed to be whispering. She keep catching people staring at her out of the corner of her eyes. She just focused on her feet, and kept walking. She stopped when she slammed into someone's back.

"Watch where your going Mudblood" the nasty high pitched voiced pierced her ears. She sighed and brought her eyes up to meet Pansy's.

"Hello Pansy." She rolled her eyes, but was determined to be polite.

"I'm surprised your showing your face, now that the whole school has seen what a whore you really are." Hermione stared, quite taken aback by the comment. She blinked a bit dumbly at the other girl.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't seen the photos that little Gryffindork has in the great hall." the dark haired girl let out a rather wicked witch sounding cackle. Hermione gave the girl one last look, then scurried down the stairs, determined to find out what Pansy had been talking about.

Draco came out of the dungeons into the sound of a thousand whispers. It was a dull roar in his ears. He brushed passed groups of tittering girls, and passels of gesturing boys. He came into the Great Hall, and glanced around. There was a large group in the corner usually reserved for the Slytherin table. He shrugged, and headed for the other side of the room to wait for the crowd to clear. It only took a few moments, so Draco drifted over to the photos that had drawn so much attention. What he saw floored him. It was Hermione, HIS Hermione, in the most provocative image he had ever seen of her. The pair of photos were more erotic than the nude he had sketched of her. He walked slowly forward, until he was right in front of the easels holding them. The crowd that had been reforming rapidly dispersed at the look on his face.

"COLIN!"

Hermione jumped at the roar of Draco's voice. She rushed into the Great Hall, and saw a small crowd in the corner. She elbowed her way over to see what was wrong. She froze at the sight, dropping her heavily laden book bag. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two pictures, but try as she might, words would not come out. Colin chose that moment to dart from behind the pictures, answering Draco's bellowed summons.

"Oh good, your both here!" The boy chattered, bouncing in his excitement. "I just knew you two would love this part of my exhibit. I got an E on these pictures you know!" His chatter washed over Hermione, as Draco struggled for words. When Draco finally opened his mouth, Hermione finally sprang to action. She ripped off her robes, and grabbed both the photos, wrapping them up.

"Colin.. this was... not okay... practically pornographic... should have asked..." She stuttered. Finally, she just dashed out of the Great Hall, leaving her bag, and two dumbfounded men behind.


	53. Brawl

NUMBER FORTY-FOUR: BRAWLING IN THE COURTYARD IS HIGHLY DISCOURAGED.

Hermione and Draco sat, quietly studying in the library when a ruckus was raised in the courtyard. As it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the staff shorthanded, the pair grabbed their wands and went to investigate. The entrance hall was packed, and they struggled to get through the crush of young students. Draco finally elbowed his way through all the first and second years, and came to the edge of the pack. What he saw surprised him. Harry Potter was sitting on the back of one Ronald Weasley as the redhead wrestled and screamed.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him! I'm serious" the young man was hollering at the top of his lungs. Hermione made her way up to where Draco stood staring. She immediately paled at the sight.

"Oh Harry, tell me you didn't." she murmured, and pressed a hand to her heart. She turned to speak to Draco, only to be interrupted by Ginny running into the courtyard.

"HARRY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WRITE TO HIM!" Harry started at the sound of her voice, and Ron was able to throw him off. The angry teen stood, and rounded on the pair.

"And you! My own sister kept this... this... TRAVESTY from me!" He was waving his hands around, and generally looked like a buffoon. Draco looked at Hermione, and quirked an eyebrow. Before she could stop him, he strode into the middle of the courtyard, arms crossed, looking down his nose quite arrogantly.

"You wouldn't happen to mean me, would you Weaselbee?" his voice was cold, and rather sharp. Ron slowly turned, his face flushing a whole new shade.

"You..." Ron's voice was barely a hiss. Without warning, he launched himself at the Slytherin, taking them both to the ground. The fists were flying, and blood was already flowing. Hermione rushed into the fray, followed by Harry and Ginny, wands at the ready, looking for the first opportunity to separate the two. It took a bit, but Harry was finally able to get a shield charm between them. The men were blasted apart, and they slowly got to their feet. Hermione marched over to Ron arms crossed, with her best 'McGonagall' face on.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what on earth has gotten into you?" She spit out, trembling in rage. Ron wiped his bleeding lip on his arm, and gave her a scathing look.

"I think the better question would be what, or rather who, has gotten into you? Bloody hell, I mean, seriously? Acting as a Slytherin's whore?" The words were followed by a harsh shove. She stumbled back, tripped over her own feet, and fell to the ground. She looked up at him, barely believing he had treated her as such. She heard Draco move behind her, but a fiery blur beat him to it. Ron was suddenly flat on his back, a wand pressed into his nose. Ginny held the wand with her left hand, doubled up her right fist and punched her wayward brother straight in the nose. Ron let out a hoarse cry as blood gushed from the now broken facial feature. Ginny stood, adjusted the bottom him of her shirt and cast a cleaning charm to remove the splotches of blood from her clothes. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and walked over to where Hermione was being tended to by Draco. She casually tossed a nasty Bat Bogey hex over her shoulder as she reached for Hermione's hand. The girls walked into the castle as the crowd parted for them. The boys quietly followed, the sounds of Ron's bogey muffled shrieks behind them as they headed for the infirmary.


	54. Bork Bork Bork

NUMBER FORTY-FIVE: NO MATTER HOW BORING THE LESSON, IMITATING THE SWEDISH CHEF DURING POTIONS IS NOT OKAY.

Three days had passed sense the Ron incident. Ginny was finally calming down, and Draco stopped turning crimson in anger every time he spotted a head of ginger hair. Hermione had calmly written Ron a letter about the situation. For good measure, she charmed it so that as soon as he opened it, the same curse that had stuck Harry in pink ruffled knickers for a few hours would activate upon the letter opening. The only difference was that Ron's would be emerald green with silver spangles spelling out "Slytherin Boys Rock My Socks" across the tush, and that Lavender Brown would be the only person able to remove them. About a week after sending it, she got a note and a photo from Lavender in the mail. She shook her head and stored it in her bag as she left the great hall heading for Potions.

Harry already had a table set up for the two of them when she got there. Hermione glanced back and saw that Ginny had partnered with Draco. She shrugged it off, even though she was a bit suspicious of the change of pace. Professor Snape made his normal boisterous entrance, and pointed his wand at the board. A list of ingredients appeared on the board, as well as some simple instructions. Hermione got the supplies out of the store cupboard as Harry was still banned. The room was quiet, only the sounds of chopping, and bubbling cauldrons filling the air. Harry was fiddling with the spoon, and staring at the clock. It was quite obvious he was bored. Hermione finished prepping the ingredients, and began taking notes on the progress of the potion. As Harry added ingredients, he did so with a flourish. He kept tapping the spoon on the side of the cauldron as well. Hermione shook her head and grinned down at her paper. She continued grinning until she heard it. It was barely a whisper, but it was quite distinct.

"Bork, Bork, Bork." She whipped her head around and stared at Harry, hoping she had heard wrong. A pained look crossed her face as she watched him. He was tossing things in willy nilly, and chanting the words as he went.

"Bork Bork Bork, anda thisa in, ah ho ho, bork bork bork." She froze as she heard Snape approach from behind them.

"MISTER POTTER!" Harry froze at the voice. "50 pts from Gryffindor for imitating the Swedish Chef in my classroom"

Hermione turned to the man, and without thinking blurted "You know the Muppets sir?" The man raised an eyebrow at her, and sneered.

"Of course I do, you silly bird. I am a half-" He never got to finish the sentence because Harry's mess blew up, covering the class in an icy, slick, nauseating goo. Snape made a face as if to say something, but seemed to change his mind. He simply pointed at the door. The class hurriedly gathered, and evanescoed their things, and darted out of the room, heading to the dorms to wash the goo off.


	55. Interlude: Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song choice for this chapter is Kissing You by Desree from the Romeo + Juliet soundtrack

MOMENTS

It was a slow quiet evening after an exhaustingly difficult week. Hermione and Draco were snuggled up on his couch in their common room, listening to the wireless, and taking turns reading out loud to each other. They made a pleasing picture. Hermione idly waved her wand, and her camera came down the stairs, and levitated in front of the couple. She handed the book to Draco, and looked up into his eyes. The camera flashed, than set itself down on the coffee table. She reached up and cupped his face, a small secretive smile on her face. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He set the book down on the couch, and swept her into his arms without breaking the kiss. He crossed to his room, and kicked the door closed behind him. The sound of their soft laughter, and whispers echoed in the empty common room.

* * *

Luna accepted the cup of tea, and crossed the room to sit on the love-seat. Severus followed her, but elected to sit in the armchair across from her. She took a sip of the sweetened brew, and let out a contented sigh. Severus stared, stone faced at her over the cup in his hands.

"Professor..." He started at her voice and splashed his tea down the front of his robes. She let out a soft giggle. He scowled, and stood shrugging out of the heavy, now damp teaching robes. Luna arched an eyebrow at him as he sat back down.

"As I was about to say, Professor, I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship with you. I would much rather channel this... attraction into a positive working friendship. It never hurts to have friends in unique places." She sent a smile his way. The man visibly relaxed.

"Oh look at that... The wrackspurts finally moved away from your head." She took another sip of tea. Severus finally grinned.

"My dear girl, I believe a friendship is exactly what we need. Now tell me, what on earth is a wrackspurt?" He cocked his head sideways, as she launched into a longwinded monologue.

* * *

Fred opened his eyes, and rolled over. He smiled at the woman in bed next to him.

"Hi." his voice was sleep roughened, and deep

"Hi." she responded shyly. She rolled onto her back and stretched. "I really must be getting back, I'll be missed soon." She grinned at him, and reached for her bra, which was thrown over the top of the bedside lamp. Fred let out a huge sigh, and sat up.

"Are you sure?"

" Unfortunately." She stood, pulling her jeans on, sans underwear. "I'll see you tomorrow though. Bright and early? George invited Angie and I to two on two Quidditch." He pulled on his boxers, and walked her out to the door.

"In the morning than, Katie." She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"In the morning love."

* * *

George gazed at his date across the table. The woman was boring him out of his mind. He didn't know why Angelina kept setting him up on these ridiculous blind dates. He was crazy about her, but she kept avoiding the subject with him. Every time he brought up taking her to dinner, she made an excuse, and then sent one of her many random friends to meet him instead. He stared at his plate. With a sigh, he pushed the dish away.

"I'm sorry Laura, but I really must be going." He spoke through his teeth as politely as possible. She glanced up and grinned at him.

"She's just as mad about you, you know. She just doesn't want to admit it." He froze, gaping at the woman. He blinked a few times.

"Oh, go get your girl Weasley. I'll cover dinner." She laughed and waved him away. George finally smiled. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Your a right fine girl." He threw over his shoulder as he bustled out of the restaurant. In minutes, he was at Angelina's building. He was staring at the door when the crack of apparation startled him. Katie waltzed up to the door, grinning at him the whole way.

"Come on up, she's in the study." George nodded, and followed her up the stairs to the flat the girls shared. Katie let him in, and he headed for the study door.

"Oi, Katie," he paused midway across the living room.\

"Hmm?" She glanced up from where she was flipping through the days post.

"Next time, make sure Fred gives you one of his shirts, not mine." He quirked an eyebrow, and continued down the hall.

He opened the door to the study, and stepped in, quietly closing it, and silencing it behind him. Angelina didn't even look up.

"Angie." she jumped when he said her name.

"George! Wait, I thought you were out with Laura." She was avoiding looking at him.

"I was out with Laura. She's a nice girl, but she's not what I'm looking for." He stalked across the room, his longish hair falling forward, shadowing his eyes. "Is it the ear Ange? Tell me please. I'm mad for you, but you are doing everything you can to avoid me." He reached out, and tucked a black ringlet behind her ear. She stood, and took a step back, keeping the desk between them. She brought her hand to her mouth, and started chewing on her nails. He gave her a long look, begging her to give him an answer with his eyes. It only took a moment for her to turn to him.

"Its not the ear George... Its not you at all. Its me. Ever since the war... I'm scared. I don't know..." She trailed off and brought tear filled eyes up to him. "I'm terrified that if I give in, I'll lose you." George shook his head.

"You silly girl," His voice was soft "don't you know your stuck with me?" He came around the desk and pulled her into his arms. She let out a soft gasp, and he swept down, capturing her mouth with his.

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the wall of mirrors in the prefects bathroom. She brushed her hair back, swiftly plaiting it. She smiled softly and started unbuttoning her shirt. It only took a few minutes for her to remove every speck of clothing. She padded softly over to the bathtub, and slipped into the pleasantly scented water. Harry smiled from his seat as he felt her movement.

"Hello love," his voice was low, almost a purr. She swam towards him with lazy strokes. He reached out and took her into his arms, settling her on his lap. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder, and let out a contented sigh. She closed her eyes, and relaxed into her lover's body. Harry reached behind a stack of washcloths and picked up something.

"Gin, I have something to ask you." She raised her head, and opened her eyes to the sight of a sparkling diamond and ruby ring. The band was a deep burnished gold, the diamond in the middle, with two perfect rubies flanking it. The young woman gasped.

"I love you Gin, and I thought very carefully while planning how to ask this. You have carried me through hell and back. Even when we were apart, the memory of your kiss, and of the last whispered 'I love you' carried me. It carried me through the hell of camping out for months, it carried me through the hell the horcrux hunting put me through. And now, I want to know if you would do me the honor of letting your love carry me through the rest of our lives. Will you marry me Ginny?" She turned to him, tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face.

"I would love to." He slid the ring onto her finger, and sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

Ron lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The ashes of Howlers surrounded him. He was alone, and lonely. He had finally succeeded in alienating his friends, and the fallout from the scene at Hogwarts had him suspended from his Quidditch team. He lay quietly, letting the thoughts roll over him. The hours ticked by. Around midnight, he finally got up, and went to his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and began writing the first of many apology letters that needed to be sent in the morning.


	56. Interlude: Conversations

INTERLUDE: CONVERSATIONS

A steady tapping at the window woke Draco. He rolled out of bed, and stomped over to open it. The owl gave him a dirty look. Draco glanced down and realized he was still nude. He shrugged and went over to his wardrobe and rummaged around. The owl had flown over to the bed, and was steadily pecking at Hermione. She just grumbled and flapped a hand at the bird. The frustrated animal finally snapped at her fingers. She shrieked, and pulled away so hard she fell out of bed. Draco laughed at her as she got up and snatched the letter away. The owl kept staring at her.

"I dont have any treats here. Go to the owlery." she made a shooing gesture at the bird. Draco smirked as the bird gave an indignant hoot and flew out the window. Hermione sighed, and sat down on the bed. She opened the letter, and quietly read it. She let out a soft sigh, and held it out to Draco.

"Read this." Draco took the sheet of parchment and read it silently.

"Well, at least he's apologizing to you." Draco scoffed, and tossed the parchment onto the bed. Hermione laughed.

"I'll let him stew for a few days, and then I'll write him back." She looked over at him. "We have class in a few, do you want to shower first?"

"No." she gave him a look. "I want us to shower together." He reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the bathroom with him.

"We are so going to miss potions." she laughed as they hopped under the streaming water.

Ginny was walking out in the snow when the owl dive bombed her. She took the letter and told the bird to go rest in the owlrey. She only got one sentence in before rolling her eyes. She crumpled the letter up and burned it with her wand. She sighed and headed for the bridge. She found Luna leaning against one of the rails.

"Good morning Luna."

"Oh, hello Ginny. I hear congratulations are in order." Ginny looked up at her sharply. "Myrtle was hiding out in that bathroom again." Luna gave her friend an etheral smile. Ginny shrugged and pulled her jacket around her a little better.

"Well, I havent told anyone yet, so just... keep it quiet okay? I need to tell my parents first." Luna nodded.

"I'll keep quiet. Now, it's quite cold out here, and I'm sure the frostikins are trying to get to us, so why dont we go to breakfast?" The blonde linked her arm through Ginny's and started dragging her towards the castle. Ginny just smiled and went along, thinking of how different Luna seemed these days.

"Fred, get up! Were going to be late for Quidditch with the girls!" George pounded on his brother's bedroom door. He heard Fred drag himself out of bed and shuffle over. The door opened, revealing a very disheveled bloke. George smirked.

"Morning. Now get your arse in the shower and dressed. We are already running late." He stepped aside, letting his twin stumble into the bathroom. "Oh, and a glamor to cover those lovebites wouldnt be amis!" He laughed and went to the living room to send a quick patronus message to let the girls know they would be late.

Harry got to potions seconds before the class was to start. He was shocked by what he saw upon entering the room. Hermione and Draco hadn't made it to class, and Ginny was just sitting at a desk staring at the wall. Luna was perched on the edge of Snape's desk, carrying on an animated conversation with him... well, as animated as Snape could get. He could swear the man only had one expression. He was quite startled when the man grinned at the flighty Ravenclaw. She laughed and hopped off the desk, going over to sit with one of the Hufflepuff girls. Harry shook his head and walked over to sit next to Ginny. She was looking at her hands at this point. Snape cleared his throat and pointed at the board. The chalk raised, and began writing out an ingredient list. Suddenly a quite hyperactive owl flew into the classroom, screeching loudly. Ginny jumped as Snape whirled around. Harry blanched when the owl landed in front of him. The bird hooted happily and stuck out his foot, completely oblivious to the incensed former Slytherin creeping up behind him. Harry peeled the letter off of the bird's foot, as Snape made a grab for it. The owl launched into the air, smacking Snape in the face with a wing. He hooted happily as Snape overbalanced and fell onto the floor. With a final screech, the bird flew out of the classroom, making noise all the way. Harry stared at the letter in his hands as a hand slammed down on the desk. Snape's face appeared over the edge. Ginny let out a small squeak at the angry scowl.

"Who?" Snape ground out.

"Pigwidgeon." Harry whispered.

"Not the bird, the bird's OWNER!" the angry Slytherin leaned towards Harry.

"Ron's." Ginny said as she leaned between the men, breaking thier eye contact. The teacher whirled away, and billowed back to the board. He flung a hand at the board, making the words appear instantaneously.

"Make the potion. Four feet on the properties and uses due the day after tomorrow!" As Harry stored the letter away and began his potion, he noticed that Luna was laughing from behind her hands.


	57. There Is No Sex In The Champagne Room

NUMBER FORTY SIX: THE SEVENTH YEAR READING ROOM IS NOT PRIVATE!

Hermione settled into one of the couches in the seventh year reading room. This was a much more comfortable study area than those available to the underclass-men. The room was decorated with all the house colours, and the shelves were filled with all kinds of fiction, muggle and wizard, that had been left behind by generations of students. Hermione had found an original copy of Poe's _The Raven_, and was gleefully devouring the words therein. She heard the portrait hiding the room open, and footsteps come down the hall. She glanced up, and smiled when she saw Draco enter. He was carrying the wireless, and a couple of bottles of butterbeer. He plopped down on the couch with her, and handed her one of the bottles.

"What are you reading?"

"Poe."

"Who?"

"Eighteenth century gothic poet, famous for his dark themed stories." Draco just looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. She shook her head and laughed.

"You'd probably like his stuff, I'll lend you my complete works when I find it. It's still in my bag somewhere." He grinned at her slyly and nodded.

"Well, if you have a copy somewhere, you wont be needing this." He waved his wand, and the book floated out of her hands, and settled onto a shelf.

"Draco! I was reading that!" She snatched at the book as it flew away. With an exasperated huff, she turned to her lover. "Why on earth did you…. Oh." She trailed off as he slid a hand up her skirt. She gave him a naughty smile, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Ginny skipped through the library, and came to a stop before the portrait hiding the reading room. She ran a hand over the frame, and smiled when it swung open to admit her. She cheerfully continued down the hallway. She froze when she came to the enterance and saw scattered clothing. Her eyes widened as she recognized the sweater lying on the floor. A breathy moan caught her attention, and she looked over towards a couch with it's back to the enterance.

"Oh My Lord!" She squeaked. Gathering her wits, she got a very Slytherin smirk on her face. She raised her wand to her throat and cast the amplification charm.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, THERE IS NO SEX IN THE CHAMPAGNE ROOM!" Draco was so startled he fell off the couch. Hermione groaned and stuck her head up over the couch.

"I'm never letting you watch American muggle comedians again." The irritated Griffyndor stated as she summoned their clothing.


	58. Riot

NUMBER FORTY SEVEN: ANNOUNCING YOUR ENGAGEMENT IN THE MIDDLE OF BREAKFAST MAY CAUSE A RIOT.

Ginny and Harry strode into the great hall hand in hand. The plopped down at the Gryffindor table across from where Draco and Hermione were quietly planning the weeks patrol schedule. They began dishing up as the other couple finished their paperwork. Ginny took a few bites, and put her fork down. She quietly cleared her throat to get her friend's attention. Hermione glanced up at her, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Good morning Ginny. How was your evening?" The younger woman broke into an uncontrolled grin, and offered her left hand across the table. Hermione's eyes widened at the new adornment gracing her friend's hand.

"Oh. My. Lord." Hermione sputtered out, quite loudly. A few Ravenclaws were craning their necks, trying to see what was going on. Draco gave a grin, and nodded over at Harry.

"Congratulations on your impending marriage Potter." He gathered his papers, and stood. He paused long enough to give Hermione a peck on the cheek before leaving the trio of lions to themselves. The murmurs started filling the hall as the news spread. The happy couple were quietly chatting with their friend when the first girl stood. The Ravenclaw was a seventh year, the same age as Ginny. She stomped up to Ginny, and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned to face her, only to be rocked by a resounding slap to the face. Harry immediately jumped up in defence of his woman.

"What the fuck Thomas?" He growled out at the brunette.

"I'm just taking a stand against this red haired demon that has enthralled The Chosen One." The girl turned her nose up in a haughty look. "She doesn't deserve you. She comes from a low class family, undeserving of being labelled pureblood. They are nothing but-" The girl broke off as a hex hit her from behind. She tipped over forwards as the hexes started flying, with everyone screaming out their opinions. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, and yanked her to her feet, scrambling out of the hall.

Hermione just sat stock still behind her shield charm. She rolled her eyes at the chaos around her, and finished filling in the schedule. With a smirk, she rolled up the parchment spelled it to the Headmistress' desk, gathered her things, and retreated from the great hall.


	59. Interlude: Aftermath Part One

INTERLUDE: AFTERMATH Part One

Draco and Hermione were in his bed cuddling in the afterglow. He smiled and ran a hand through her tousled curls. She sighed and pressed closer. He lazily picked up his wand, waving it to pull the silky duvet over them.

"Hermione?"

"hmmm?"

"Do you, um..." She looked up at him curiously.

"Do I what Draco?"

"Do you have plans for after graduation?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of plans do you mean?"

"Um, well, apprenticeships, uni, begin working, take a break, get married and have a family, travel, go to muggle school... those kind of plans..." She smiled at him.

"I have plans." He looked at her expectantly. "Oh, you want to know what they are?"

"Well, I asked didn't I?" he drawled at her sarcastically. Hermione gave him a look, and tossed the duvet off of herself. She sat up and slid out of bed.

"I planned on asking McGonagall about an apprenticeship here at the school, since I knew you wanted one with your Godfather, but now I believe I'll stick with my original promise to my parents and attend muggle uni." She made a face at him, and flounced out of the room stark naked. He rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed. He heard her pause in the sitting room, and a naughty thought crossed his mind.

"Oi! Stomping off has more effect if your wearing clothes! I was too distracted by your chest to care what you said!" he heard a strangled scream, and a muffled thump as something hit the wall. He let out a soft laugh and rolled out of bed to clean up.

Ginny sat in the reading room, Harry's arm around her. She was still rather upset about the general reaction to their engagement. She sighed and leaned into her man. At least her family was thrilled. Well, except for Ron, but more because Harry would be less available to drop everything and play a game of quidditch.

"It'll be okay Gin. Who cares what those girls think?" She gave him a small smile.

"I know it will be. I'm just sick of all the letters and howlers. Thank god McGonagall is having our mail screened for the time being. I'd hate for another bubertuber pus letter to get through" she said, referring to Hermione's fourth year incident.

"This will blow over. For now, why don't you focus on planning the wedding?" He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She nodded, and leaned her head on his shoulder. They had survived a war, they could survive this.

Luna skipped down the dungeon stairs, carrying a stack of newspapers. She came to the Potions classroom, and shoved the door open, not bothering to knock. The dark man looked over at her from his desk.

"Yes Ms Lovegood?"

"You stop that nonsense Severus Snape. It's just us friends here." she retorted as she crossed the room and dropped the stack onto his desk.

"What on earth is all of this?"

"The Quibbler. Every edition from the last year. Daddy sent them to me when I mentioned that I had made a new friend who didn't read it." Snape picked up the top magazine, and stared at the cover. A photo of Draco glared out at him, occasionally running a hand through it's hair. The words "Slytherin Pureblood Veela?" ran underneath the photo. Snape snorted and set the paper down.

"Luna, I can guarantee that Draco, though fair skinned and blonde, is no more Veela than I." He rolled his eyes at her. She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, read them anyways. I want your opinion on the articles I've submitted." Snape looked at the girl, wondering if she was serious. She glared at him, and finally rolled her eyes. "Do it for me? Because I'm your friend?" Snape sighed, and finally nodded.

"Very well, I will... only because we are friends."

Katie stood in the joke shop's doorway, watching the man she loved speak to a trio of children that were to young for Hogwarts. He smiled and patted the little girl on the head, and sent them off to look at some Skiving Snacks. As he stood, he saw her standing there.

"Katie?" He asked, confused by the tears in her eyes, and the fear in her face.

"Fred."

"What's wrong love?" She shook her head, and walked further into the shop.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" She muttered, looking around at the crowded shop.

"Of course." He took her elbow, and headed for the office, gesturing at George to cover when they passed him. Fred escorted her into the small room, and closed the door.

"Now, what seems to be the issue?" He sat on the edge of the desk. Katie started pacing, wringing her hands.

"It's just, well. I don't know how it happened, we are always so careful, and when the test came back..." She trailed off, still pacing.

"Katie, Katie, KATIE!" He reached out and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. "What happened?" She stared at him for a moment, before tears once again filled her eyes. She looked down at her shoes, than back at him. She finally pulled her hand away, and crossed her arms protectively in front of herself.

"I'm pregnant."


	60. Interlude: Aftermath Part Two

**AFTERMATH PART TWO**

* * *

George started at the shout that came from the office. The previously quiet murmurs were now raised voices. He cast a silencing spell to cover the sounds from the customers. He went back to ringing as the door jingled again. When he looked up, a large smile came to his face.

"Angie!" She practically floated over to him, and gave him a rather lusty kiss.

"Hello dear. Did they tell you yet?"

"Who? Tell me what?"

"Oh! She's just going to kill me! Hush! Pretend I didn't say anything!" She ruffled his hair, and pecked him on the cheek. "Your almost done for the day, yeah? I'll wait upstairs for you." She smirked, and quickly made her way over to the stairs. As her foot hit the first step, George called out.

"You better be naked, and lounging in my bed by the time I make it up there woman!" Angie let out a loud laugh, and shot her fiance a loving smile as she traipsed up the stairs. She smirked as she let herself into the apartment on the upper floor. Getting naked would have to wait. They were going to need tea when Katie and Fred finally came out of that office.

Draco ran his fingers over the object in his pocket. He nervously approached his girlfriend, who was hiding out in the library, still angry with him over the botched conversation that morning. He cautiously sat down in the chair across from her. She kept her eyes on her book, ignoring him. He waited a few moment, and finally cleared his throat to get her attention. She brought tear reddened eyes up to meet his, and his gut twisted. He reached out with his free hand, and covered one of hers. She sniffed and turned her head, looking out a window.

"I came to apologize. And to talk to you about something." He turned her hand over, and pulled the object out of his pocket. He held onto it for a moment, and then dropped it into her hand. She looked down at it, then up at him, a curious gleam in her eye.

"A ring? Draco, are you..." She trailed off when he shook his head.

"It's more like a promise ring" he said gesturing at the simple engraved silver band. "Kind of... More of a gift to go with my promise to see where this is going. And, since it is St. Valentine's day..." He smiled at her when her eyes widened, and she looked around, finally realizing that all the walls were tinged pink, and that they were the only couple not making out. She looked back at him.

"How did I miss that?" She gestured at a floating cupid that was tossing heart shaped confetti, and pink, white, red and gold glitter over people. Draco smirked and shrugged.

"I have no idea. You must have been really mad at me. Now, what do you say? Put on your gift, right hand of course, and promise to see this out with me?" She smiled softly, and slid the ring onto her left middle finger. There was a soft gleam of light, and the ring shrunk to fit her hand. She reached back over to him, and took his hand.

"Want to walk me to the Headmistress' office so I can discuss that apprenticeship?"

Fred stared dumbly at the girl who was apparently carrying his child. He blinked a few times, and then groped behind him, slumping into the chair when he found it.

"Pregnant." He shook his head, and brought his hand up, ruffling his own hair. "Katie, how?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How? You ask HOW FRED WEASLEY? YOU WERE THERE YOU BLOODY GIT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" He jerked back from her, nearly upsetting the chair. After a second, he stood and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands before she could hit him.

"That isn't what I meant Katie! I just meant that I thought you were on the potion!" She immediately burst into tears. He gathered her into his arms. She halfheartedly tried to push him away, but he just tightened his hold.

"You know the potion isn't foolproof!" She got out between sobs. "I know you said you weren't ready to settle down at all Fred, but what are we to do? The boys are on their way, and there isn't anything we can do now." She buried her face in his chest.

"The boys...?" Fred spit out after a long moment of silence. She nodded against him. "As in, more than one?" She nodded again. Fred's arms loosened, and she gasped as he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.


	61. Lions and Tigers and Bears, OH MY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to any vegetarian/vegan readers in advance.

**NUMBER FORTY-EIGHT: FALLING OFF THE VEGETARIAN WAGON AT BREAKFAST.**

Hermione cast a warming charm on her plate, and looked across the table.

"I know your all vegetarian and meat hating now, but I swear if you throw away my breakfast again, I will end you" She gave Draco a smirk, kissed him on the top of his head, and flounced out of the kitchenette. She skipped up the stairs into her room. She grabbed her little beaded bag, and began stuffing several large books into it. She could feel the spell stretching and beginning to fray.

'_huh, I'm going to have to get a larger bag soon.' _she sighed as she slid the last volume into place. Jamming the bag into her pocket, she started down the stairs, pausing as Draco ran past, right out of the common room, slamming the portrait behind him. Hermione gasped, and ran down to the kitchen. Her plate was still there, but the only thing left were the pancakes. There was no sign of her bacon, sausage or ham.

"I'm going to kill him." She whirled and raced out the portrait after him. She came to a halt at the doors to the Great Hall, the sight before her eyes freezing her in her tracks.

Draco dove at the end of the Slytherin table, grabbing a platter of bacon butties. He began shoveling them into his mouth, barely pausing to chew. A harsh snarl and bared teeth greeted anyone who dared come near him. The platter emptied quite fast, and the blonde grabbed one filled with sausage links. Hermione pulled out her wand, and approached, ready to cast a shield if he attacked.

"Draco." his eyes flicked to her. "Draco, stop." She reached out to touch him. With a guttural growl, he pulled away. His skin bubbled, his magic flared, and suddenly an enormous white cat stood in his place. The cat lunged, and she hit it with a stunner.

Hermione stood in front of the cage with Severus, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Harry.

"Have you ever heard of someone becoming an animagus like this?" Harry asked, glancing at the Headmistress. McGonagall shook her head.

"Anyone know wha' ee' is?" Hagrid asked, scratching his head.

"He's a _**Panthera leo spelaea." **_Hermione's voice was quiet, and tight with tears. Hagrid and Harry gave her identical looks of confusion. "Oh, honestly, don't you read? It is a species of extinct European cave lion. I don't think they would have been white like that though." Harry nodded at her, than turned back to McGonagall.

"Professor, Wizards are not familiar with the concept of vegetarianism, are they?" The headmistress' eyes widened.

"No! With the ingredients in most common potions, and the drain magic has on a witch or wizard's body, the few who tried ended up... Oh my" She whipped around to look at the caged lion, as Severus turned, advancing on the pair.

"That foolish boy hasn't eaten meat in HOW long?" He hissed at the now crying Hermione.

"Almost three months." the whispered reply came.

"Potter, get Madame Pomfrey, We have our work cut out for us."

A feverish image greeted anyone who may have hoped to visit Hagrid that day. Severus was in the cage with a petrified Draco, steadily pouring potions down the lion's throat. Hermione, Harry, and McGonagall had their wands out, renewing the spell holding the creature at regular intervals. Madame Pomfrey moved around Severus and Draco, casting spells and charms with an intensity rarely seen. It was close to midnight, after hours of work, when Draco lost consciousness. Hermione let out a strangled squeak, and moved forward. Snape threw up a hand, freezing her in her tracks. A bright glow, starting at the heart of the creature slowly enveloped the body, blinding the wearied spell-casters.

As the glow faded, the headmistress was the first to regain sight.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Her whispered platitude spurred Hermione into action. She flew into the cage, and dropped to her knees next to Draco's head, heedless of the mud, or the young man's nudity. She leaned over him, feathering kisses all over his face, and drenching him with relieved tears. Severus stood, and shrugged off his cloak, draping it over the boy. After a few minutes, Draco's eyes fluttered, then opened.

"What, um, Where?" his voice came out rough and raspy. He sat up and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. The blonde glanced around, taking in his surroundings, and the people surrounding him.

"Why are we in a cage?" He looked at Severus. Harry made his way over to them.

"Congrats mate, you're officially an animagus. You almost killed yourself, and everyone else. If you ever try to go veggie again, I'll kill you." Harry handed Draco his wand, and turned to leave. Draco looked at his lover.

"What did I do?" She laughed, and pulled him into her embrace again.

"I'll tell you in the morning. For now, lets get to our rooms, and get you into the shower."


	62. Busted

NUMBER FORTY-NINE: DO NOT GET CAUGHT!

Harry flushed scarlet when he slammed into the headmistress on his way out of the prefect's bathroom. An undignified squeak escaped his fiancee as she ran into his back.

"Well I never! Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, I expect better than this from you..." The couple glanced at each other as the woman began her tirade.

Hermione giggled as she watched the three dots collide on the Marauder's map. She laughed a little louder as she thought about the ribbing the pair must be getting from the Headmistress. She jolted and blinked when Draco's arm slid around her.

"What's so funny?"

"Gin and Harry just got busted coming out of the Prefect's bathroom."

"By?"

"McGonagall"

"Oh." She turned and gave her man a kiss.

"Soooooooo... I've been thinking..."

"Of?"

"Offering them the use of our bathroom at leisure..."

"EWWWW! Potter and Weaslette in ou-" He cut off at the gleam that came into her eyes. She turned towards him, and began crawling into his lap. She ended up straddling him, toying with the buttons on his shirt as his hands slid up her legs into her skirt. He let out a soft noise when he discovered she wasn't wearing knickers. She leaned forward and nibbled on his ear.

"I'll make it worth your while Draco." She purred into him.

"Ah hell. Okay, whatever you want." He gasped out, stumbling to his feet, holding her up with him. He stumbled over to his bedroom door, and she laughed as he struggled the door open, and slammed it behind them.


	63. A Chance Meeting

NUMBER FIFTY: UNBECOMING BEHAVIOR IN HOGSMEADE IS FORBIDDEN. REMEMBER, YOU ARE ALWAYS A REPRESENTATIVE OF THIS SCHOOL.

Ron slumped onto the bench outside of the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the other occupant of the bench. He ran a hand over his face, and let out a sigh. He had made a right prat out of himself, and his friends, and sister would be here soon to talk to him about it. He mentally listed the things he would be apologizing for, nearly missing the small feminine voice speaking to him.

"Your not going to get into another fight with those people you call friends, are you?" He turned to the source of the voice. Pansy Parkinson arched an eyebrow back at him.

"Wasn't planning to, no."

"Well then. I guess I wont have to vacate town." She smirked, and pulled a pack of cigarettes from her handbag. She shook one out, and stuck it between her lips, then gestured with the pack at him, silently offering. He shook his head, and she shrugged, stuffing the pack back into her bag, and lighting up with her wand. She sucked on it for a moment, then took a deep breath, sighing back out the smoke. Ron watched it swirl and fade into the surrounding air. He took a good hard look at the girl, noting that the dyed black of her hair was growing out, revealing golden roots, she looked a bit wan, and she seemed rather sad.

"What is bugging you Parkinson?" Ron asked, flinching with the expectation of being hexed.  
"Well, ever since that prank your friends pulled, causing Draco and I to break up... well kind of... We weren't even dating... just enjoying each others company every once in awhile, I've been lonely. My reaction to the whole thing was rather poor as well. Throwing food, using dangerous hexes. I should apologize to Granger, you know? I'm not that kind of person. I don't want to be. I refuse to be my parents." She smiled sadly at him. She then stood, and began gathering her things, seeing his friends approach in the distance. "See you around Weasley." She turned to go.

"Pansy, wait." She paused, startled by him using her first name.

"I've been lonely lately too, so I was wondering, would you maybe, um... Like to meet me for a drink at the Three Broomsticks later tonight?" A genuine smile crossed her face this time.

"I would love too, but first, I really should go apologize to them." He nodded and waved her off. He sat back down on the bench, smiling. He had a date tonight, with a pretty girl.


	64. Candy Curse

**NUMBER FIFTY-ONE: USING TRANSFIGURATION AS A PRANK IS NOT ALLOWED.**

Ginny stood watching Pansy apologize to Hermione, and make amends. The girls swore a wand oath, and after shaking hands, Pansy left, waving at Ron who was waiting in front of the joke shop. Ginny gave her brother a look as they joined him.

"I owe you guys an apology. A big one. I'm sorry." He looked each of them in they eye. Hermione broke first.

"I forgive you." She reached out and gave him a hug. "but you have to realize, I am with Draco now, and it is very serious. I love him." Ron nodded, and gave her a soft smile, then turned to his sibling and best friend.

"Aw, I can never stay that mad at you." She smiled, and gave him a playful shove. Harry just reached out and clapped Ron on the back. The boys smiled at each other, and immediately began chattering about the latest quidditch stats. Ginny fell back to walk with Hermione.

The boys wandered off to the quidditch shop, making plans to meet the girls at Three Broomsticks shortly. Ginny glanced over at Hermione, and a sly smile came to her face.

"I think Ron deserves one last punishment." Ginny reached over and plucked something off of the wall. Hermione glanced down, and discovered an ad for the newest treat from Honeydukes. A lollipop with a charmed chocolate center. The center would assume the form of whatever the person eating it feared most. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"I will leave you to it. He is your brother after all." Ginny grinned and skipped off to the sweet shop. She handed her brother the gift as they all left him that night.

Pansy was the only person to observe the fit the ginger man had when a chocolate spider crawled from the lolli.


	65. Whistling Crockery Batman!

NUMBER FIFTY-TWO: DAYDREAMING DURING TRANSFIGURATION IS DISCOURAGED.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at Hermione. She was seated two rows behind him, and a little to the left. She sat listening to Professor Pond's lecture, with a dazed, happy smile on her face. A grin quirked to Draco's own lips as he reflected on what would cause his girlfriend to smile like that. His thoughts drifted back as the professor droned on.

"Thus, the shift from animate to inanimate in a..."

_Draco let out a soft whimper as her nails dragged down his thighs. It was taking everything in his power not to spell the bindings away, thrust his fingers into her hair, and thrust hard. She made a humming sound in the back of her throat, and the vibrations rocked up his shaft. His back arched, and he came up off the bed a bit. A gentle hand to his hip had him settling once more. She glanced up at him, and swirled her tongue a bit. He moaned, rather loudly. Hermione released him with an audible pop._   
_"Well, I would say I win. I got you to moan." Draco arched an eyebrow at his grinning girlfriend. She lay between his legs, resting her head on his hip, looking up at him._

_" I did not moan. I groaned. There is a difference."_

_"Is not."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes." He smirked, and the binding suddenly released his hands. He quickly had her flat on her back, pinned under his body._   
_"Why don't I just show you what those differences are?"_

Angry whistles interrupted Draco's musings. A glance around him revealed the source. Where Theo Nott had been sitting, there now was an angry looking crockery jug. The spell Draco had been pretending to practice had in fact, worked... kind of. The jug whistled at him again, spewing forth a bit of froth with each exhale.

"Mister Malfoy!" He looked up at the professor, guilt plain on his face.

"Care to explain WHY your partner is currently a jug?" Her Scottish accent thickened into a brogue, and her titan topknot trembled with her vehemence. Draco decided that this must be what Professor McGonagall would have appeared like back in her day. Draco squared his shoulders, and met his teacher's eyes.

"I was... daydreaming Professor." The woman flicked her wand a few times, and Theo was restored, perched on his stool, looking livid.

"And what was so important that you felt the need to focus on it during class?" Draco felt his face start to color. He stumbled over his words, gradually turning pink from collar to the roots of his platinum hair.

"lanitmia" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" the professor's eyes widened.

"Last nights activities with Hermione." The woman flushed a bit as she caught his meaning.

"Very well, detention, 7pm for transfiguring your partner. And 3 feet on the dangers of daydreaming in the classroom." The class giggled a bit. Draco felt his face flush further.

Later, he figured that the night before was worth the detention, at least, he did until Theo gave him a black eye. Draco didn't retaliate. He knew Theo did it on principal, not because he was angry.


	66. Fight For Your Right To Party!!!

**NUMBER FIFTY-THREE: THROWING AN AMERICAN/MUGGLE STYLE SAINT PATRICK'S DAY SHINDIG!**

With Valentines done and a month past, the natives were getting restless. The frivolity of being truly free led to a lot of silly emotions and actions bouncing around. Hermione and Ginny were currently holed up in the Reading Room avoiding the ruckus the lower years were causing. Hermione was flipping through an American periodical someone had left in the room, while Ginny worked on some long overdue Transfiguration homework. Ginny grumbled at her parchment and finally set her quill down. She turned towards her friend, and noticed that the other girl had placed a silencing spell on herself and was laughing quite a bit.

"What is so funny?" Hermione glanced up and canceled the spell.

"Oh, this article about a party out of control... Some American uni students threw a St. Patrick's Day party that quickly grew out of control, and out of hand." Ginny grinned and held out a hand. Hermione levitated the magazine over. She then stood and started pacing while Ginny read the article. Finally, the redhead set down the magazine.

"We have GOT to do this!"

"How?"

"I will figure it out..." Ginny rushed over and started throwing everything into her bag.

"The 17th is a Hogsmeade weekend this year... I just need to talk to Draco, and Luna and the twins and..." She trailed off as she hit the door. Hermione just shook her head and followed her friend out the door.

* * *

Ginny giggled as she pushed open the door to the Shrieking Shack and dragged Hermione inside. Hermione gasped as she looked around. The entire building appeared to be gutted, and reinforced, creating a warehouse like space. There were different colored witch-lights reflecting off of a highly polished hardwood floor. A quick glance around revealed that she could apparently see through the walls and ceiling. She turned and looked at Ginny.

"What?" the redhead grinned, "You knew I was a deft hand at charm!"

"Now now! I believe I did much of the work too!" The Gryffindors jumped as Luna joined them. "Though I am sure Severus is missing his copy of _Advanced Charms for Hiding In Plain Sight_ ." The ephemeral blonde smiled, and linked arms with Hermione, pulling the girl farther into the room. They crossed the open floor, and came up to a low stage. Draco and Harry were busily levitating what appeared to be stereo equipment over to an unfamiliar youth on the stage.

"Who is that?" Hermione whispered.

"Toby. He is a Slytherin who fought with the Order. He graduated before you started at Hogwarts." Luna spoke, staring over at the young man. His hair was a little un-kept, long enough to brush his cheekbones, and a deep shade of black. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown, so deep you could quite lose yourself in them. His nose was a wee bit on the large side, and he was rather pale, as if he spent little time in the sun. His hands were slender and elegant, bearing ink, and what appeared to be potion ingredient stains, as well as a multitude of small scars. The boys finished setting up and walked over to the girls.

"Did I hear you taking credit for my work ladies?" Toby had a deep, almost hypnotic baritone.

"No." the duo laughed, "Just some of it" Toby rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione.

"Madame, I do not believe we have met"

"Hermione Granger." She offered her hand as she spoke.

"Toby Prinkipas." He shook her hand. Hermione blinked at the oddly familiar sounding name. She shrugged it off and grinned.

"You all forgot one detail though!" she glanced around at her friends.

"What would that be Mia?" Draco asked, as her wrapped an arm around her waist.

"This!" She waved her wand, and light green wards sprang up around the entrances. "Age lines. No one under 15, or over 29 tonight! By the way, how were you able to do this to the Shack?"

"I bought it." Draco piped up, and swooped down to peck her on the lips. She smiled and gently shrugged off his arms.

"We should finish set up." Draco pouted a bit, but stole another kiss and led the men off to finish setting the wards around the stage. Hermione looked around for a minute before finally walking over to a large alcove. She popped open her bag, and began pulling out case after case of liquor. Draco and Harry wandered over, and gaped at the sheer amount of alcohol.

"You can thank the twins. They played supplier for me. I already screened everything to make sure it was free of pranks." A couple of flicks of her wand turned a few crates into an ornate bar, and had it fully stocked. She stepped back and looked at her work.

"It will do for now." She turned as the front door was thrown open, and the twins tromped in, followed by their fiancee's.

"Oh good. You two, cast the bartending spells while I finish transfiguring some furniture!"

The twins glance at each other.

"Right." George looked at Fred.

"We will get on that, but first..." Fred grinned at Hermione.

"TADA!" They threw off their overcoats, revealing lurid green outfits, from the outrageously bright shirts, down to neon green trainers. Hermione shook her head and laughed. The twins bustled over to the bar, and began charming the bottles. It didn't take long for the crew to finish set up, or for the knocks to start. The first guest to arrive was Ron, with a decidedly normal looking Pansy on his arm. Her hair was its normal blonde, and she had quit wearing the heavy makeup that had graced her face for as long as Hermione could remember. The woman made a beeline for Draco, and after a few quiet words, smiled and patted him on the shoulder. She then went back to her date, and looked quite content.

Toby got the sound system going, playing a mix of muggle and wizarding music from the last few decades. The build quickly filled up with young revelers, and the drinks began flowing.

* * *

As midnight approached, Toby, accompanied by Luna made way over to the door. They were quite shocked when the wards repelled Toby when he tried to leave.

"Blast that girl." Toby muttered, as he waved his wand to try to dissipate the ward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they would keep you in..." Luna said quietly as all his effort failed. "Here, follow me." She grabbed his hand and led him over to the wall behind the bar. A few taps of her wand, and a piece of the wall slid away, revealing a staircase. She pulled him inside, and the wall slid shut behind them.

"Lumos." The blond led him up the stairs, as lights flicked on over them. They emerged from the floor into a huge, round sitting room, liberally littered with comfortable overstuffed furniture. He glanced down and realized her could see the floor below. He looked over at Luna.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you about this part... It's Draco's surprise for Hermione." She glanced around the room, looking at the doors arranged around them. She smiled and walked over to the one with a large moon engraved on it.  
"This is my room for the night. Your welcome to stay in here with me until morning..." Toby nodded and followed her in. A few quick flicks of his wand, and their privacy was insured.  
"Miss Lovegood, I had no idea Miss Granger's wards were so efficient."

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't think they worked on people who were already inside the building. Severus shook his head as the effects of the de-aging solution wore off. His normal features were soon restored, but the effect was just a little thrown off by the comfortable ratty jeans, and vintage band shirt he wore. Luna waved her wand at the bed, turning it into a large couch. She walked over to where her bag was sitting, and popped it open. She grabbed out a small stack of magazines, and flopped onto the couch. After a moment, Severus joined her. He reluctantly picked up an issue of The Quibbler, and began reading.

It was well after dawn when the rest of the group stumbled upstairs, joined by Ron and Pansy, as well as the twins. Hermione gave Draco a very enthusiastic kiss in thanks for the beautiful apartment. She then went over to Luna's door to check on her, as the girl had disappeared hours before. She opened the door, and was barely able to stifle her gasp at the sight before her. Slowly she backed out.

Ginny noticed her reaction.

"Whats wrong Mione? Is she in there naked with that Toby guy or something?" She skipped over and threw open the door. She too was stunned at the sight before her. A small squeak escaped her, drawing everyone's attention. They all rushed over.

Sometime during the night, Severus and Luna had fallen asleep, and the couch reverted to its natural state. They were presented with a snoring Severus, still in jeans and tee, with their tiny blonde friend sleeping peacefully with her head pillowed on his chest. Draco let out a guffaw, and Snape's eyes opened.

"Ten points from each of you still in school. Except you Miss Granger. You earn 50 points for Gryffindor for truly ingenious wards. They did their job admirably, if a little to thoroughly. I couldn't leave. Now, please shut the door and go away before you wake her." The group just nodded and shut the door. Draco hastily cast a silencing spell on the door as they all began talking at once.

Severus just smirked and shifted further into the pillows.

"Being friends with you has sure mellowed me." He thought at the girl as his eyes drifted shut and he went back to sleep.


	67. Ancient Bindings

**NUMBER FIFTY-FOUR: PROPOSING MARRIAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF STUDY HALL IS NOT APPRECIATED.**

With N.E.W.T.s fast approaching, seventh years had been granted a study hall session every day from 2-4 p.m. in the great hall. It was open to anyone not in class during those hours, but mostly only the O.W.L and N.E.W.T students took advantage. Hermione was taking advantage of the free time, as well as patrolling the students that attended. There was always supposed to be a staff member present, but more often to not, it was Trelawney, who, if she bothered to show up, was usually so deep in her cups she was unaware of what was going on. Hermione had reported this to the Headmaster, but as there had not been an incident yet, they hadn't adjusted the schedule. She had just finished a round, and was settling back down on the teacher's table dais steps when Draco came rushing in, followed closely by Harry and Ginny. She stood to greet him as he slid to a stop and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Hermione, just say yes!"

"To what, Draco?"

"Are you my wife?"

"I'm sorry?"

"If you love me, just say yes. Its important." she looked at Harry and Ginny. Harry nodded at her as Ginny stuck her head out the door. Ginny gestured frantically at Harry.

"Say yes 'Mione. It really is important. It might be the most important thing you ever do."

"Oh. Well. Um… I."

"If you love him, just say it!"

"Alright! I'm your wife, Drake." She turned to the sea of curious faces. "I'm Draco Malfoy's wife." She let out a gasp as she felt magic tighten over her, and an antique emerald ring materialized on her left ring finger. She turned to Draco, who was examining a golden band that had appeared on his hand.

"What just happened?"

"You just saved my life…" He stood, and turned to face the door, right as his father strode into the room.

"Draco Malfoy, you step away from that mud blood right now!"

"Watch how you speak to my wife."

"You're… You lying little shit!" Lucius stomped over to the children, and grabbed his son's hand. He tried to yank the ring off and received a nasty little shock. He was just picking himself up off the floor when Snape rushed in, wand drawn.

"Explain this Snape!" Lucius hissed at the dark man.

"I am afraid I can't Malfoy." At this Harry stepped forward.

"I can." The men turned towards him, one curious, the other threatening.

"While Ginny and me were researching bonding ceremonies, we found mention of an old spell, one that would allow a man's parents to marry him off to any woman of their choosing, without him present, or even aware. We mentioned this to Draco, and he became a bit worried, knowing his father as he does. The catch for that particular spell was that the man being pledged off had to be a minimum of 18 years of age. Any younger, and the spell wont work. Had something to do with the old inheritance laws. Anyways, with this disturbing information, Draco and I went hunting for ways to avoid this spell. We found only one, hidden in the lore of ancient Scottish wizards. It stated that if a man came to his love, and asked her if she was his wife on sacred ground, all she had to do was answer yes, with true love in her heart to bind them for eternity. An unbreakable marriage. It would only work if the parties held, true, undeniable love for one another. Apparently, Hermione held that love in her heart, as did Draco. The rings appeared, and everyone in this room felt the magic take hold."

"Everyone in the castle felt it, boy." Snape said to Harry as the rest of the teachers came rushing in. They gaped at Hermione and Draco, who now noticed that they were surrounded by a soft golden glow.

"And now Father, there is one more matter to attend to."

"And what's that, boy?"

"The little matter of me being the head of the family now." Lucius gaped at him. "Oh, you never read that far into the annals? If a Malfoy is convicted of a series crime, such as murder, or terrorism, his heir would gain the power upon his marriage. I control everything you own now." Draco gave the man an evil grin and flicked his fingers. Lucius' cane flew from his hand, into Draco's. "And my first act as head of the family is to ban you from practicing magic." Draco pulled the wand from the cane and twirled it once in his fingers, then sharply snapped it in half. "You are now counted as nothing more than a Squib to our world. Oh, and I am granting Mother's request of an annulment. She will continue living in the Manor, but you are being sent to the cottage on Orkney by the end of the week. You will be granted one house-elf, who is to feed and clean for you, but be answerable to me. You will not be able to punish her, nor strike her. You will be allowed an allowance, and visitors of whom I, or Uncle Severus have approved. I hope this arrangement will give you time to reflect on your, how shall I say… shortcomings? After all, it's what you were threatening me with if I didn't follow in your footsteps." Draco took Hermione's hand and stepped away from the group.

"We will be in our common room if anyone wants to ask us questions, or the such. And no. We will not be giving anyone underage the information about this… particular spell."

"What a sec, Draco!" Ginny's voice rang out, and the other couple paused.

"Harry, are you my husband?" She sounded breathless, and her eyes sparkled as Harry stared at her dumbfounded.

"Um, what?"

"Come on Harry, we have been talking about this all year, and I'm tired of the mess. Let's skip all the mess, and tears, and just celebrate!"

"Oh. Well then, yes. I'm Ginny Weas- , Ginevra Potter's husband." The magic washed over the castle again, and a warm red glow surrounded them. All the students and teachers began twittering. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him after Hermione and Draco as they all retreated to the Head's common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of what I have already written for this, and it has been many years since I last worked on it. I am a very different person these days, and while I want to finish this, anything new I write for it may be a bit different. So for now, I am going to leave this marked as unfinished. Thank you for reading, I look forward to seeing your feedback.


	68. Interlude: Howler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally lied in the note I wrote at the end of the last chapter. I was inspired by rereading as I posted, and I have another chapter for you. I will be cross-posting the new chapter to ffn as well.

**HOWLER**

The small group shut the portrait behind them, and settled on the couches in the common room. Hermione and Draco curled together facing Ginny and Harry, and all of them were wearing smiles. 

“How much trouble do you think we are in?” Hermione asked, looking over to her new husband. 

“Us? A bit. Them,” He gestured at Harry and Ginny, “ I can't wait to see what her Mum does.” He smirked as Harry paled, and Ginny flushed to the roots of her hair.    
“Merlin, Mum is going to kill us! She was so looking forward to the big fancy to do like Bill’s wedding was. I am her only daughter!” She covered her face and flopped over on the couch dramatically. Harry let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling. 

“What are we going to tell them?” He sighed out, his voice shaky. Hermione started giggling. 

“Oh, you don't have to tell them, I guarantee they already know. The Ministry automatically sends out alerts to the Head of House of each family when something big like this happens.” As if on cue, a tap was heard at the window. Draco stood and walked over letting the owl in. The owl brandished one letter at him and then flew over to Hermione and dropped a second in her lap. “As I said, Draco is now the head of his family, and as a first gen, I am the official head of my family in the magical world.” She opened the letter, and pulled out a couple of pieces of paper. She handed the first one to her friends, and set the other on the coffee table. 

_ Dear Lady Granger,  _

_ This letter is to inform you of a change of marital status registered with the Department of Records in the Ministry of Magic. One Hermione Jean Granger of your family has entered a magically binding marriage with one Draco Pollux Black Malfoy on April the 9th in the year 1999. This marriage has already been cross registered in the muggle world due to the blood status of Hermione Jean Granger. Please ensure that the parties thus mentioned pick up their muggle documentation from the Department of Records as soon as possible.  _

_ Best Wishes on their lives, may they be long and fruitful. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Cadoc Lewis _

_ Head Registrar _

_ Department of Records _

_ Ministry of Magic _

_ London _

Harry set the letter down and glanced at the other piece, it was a rather fancy official looking certificate of marriage, with Hermione and Draco’s names in calligraphy and an official looking stamp at the bottom. 

“Oh. well. shit…. Do you think Ginny and I will already be registered in the muggle records? I mean, my mother was a muggleborn…”

“No. You and her will have to hit Gretna Green or another small town and do the elopement thing to get registered muggle. You will have to visit the Department of Records to get some muggle ID first though. But as far as the Wizarding World is concerned, you two are married, legally and magically.” Hermione looked over at Draco. “Just like us.” 

“How do you know all this?”

“I read it in a book somewhere around third year. Interestingly, you should have received a letter yourself Harry. You are the current head of your family at this point, at least here.” She barely finished her sentence before two owls flew in the window. One was fairly large, and carrying 3 letters. The other was the Weasley family owl. The latter was bearing a familiar looking red envelope. 

“Oh no.” Harry’s eyes widened, and Ginny shook as she reached out for the letter. 

“Well, at least you are here, in moderate privacy, and not the Great Hall.” Draco shook his head. “Might as well open it.” 

Ginny turned the envelope over, and stared at the family crest pressed into the wax for a moment. She set it on the table, and gently pulled on the ribbon, cracking the wax. The envelope unfolded itself into a mouth, and the quartet braced themselves, expecting the worst. 

_ **OH MY MERLIN CONGRATULATIONS ALL OF YOU! I AM SO HAPPY TO WELCOME HARRY TO THE FAMILY OFFICIALLY! I AM SO EXCITED TO PLAN A RECEPTION, AND THERE IS SO MUCH TO DO! DON'T FORGET TO VISIT THE DEPARTMENT OF RECORDS SOON KIDS! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK IN HOGSMEADE! WE WILL HAVE A FAMILY GET TOGETHER TO CELEBRATE! ** _

The envelope then shredded itself. The teens all stared at each other for a moment, and then broke into relieved laughter. 

“Well, at least your family took it well Gin.” Hermione smiled at her friends as Harry leaned over and kissed his new wife. They heard the curfew bells ring, and glanced at the clock. 

“Well, why don't you two take Hermione’s room for the night, while her and I can take mine. We can work out with the staff in the morning to make the arrangements to move all your stuff in tomorrow, since I know there are no married dorms in the castle. We might as well share the dorm for the rest of the year.” 

“Thanks… mate.” Harry smiled at his former rival. 

“If they give us too much hassle, we can just move into the shrieking shack apartment and just take the tunnel for classes.”

“Hermione! Breaking more rules! How rebellious of you!” Ginny laughed as she stood. Harry tossed the letters he was holding on the table and took her hand. 

“I will look at those in the morning. Probably just my version of what Hermione and Draco got anyway. Let's go to bed.” He gathered the redhead close, and they headed up the stairs to Hermione’s room. Draco took his new wife’s hand, and they slowly made their way up as well.

“Hermione?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. I know you really were not ready for this kind of step, but you agreed to protect me. Thank you for protecting me, and thank you for loving me enough that the spells took.”

“Draco, if you hadn't have had to rush it, I was going to propose to you at graduation.”She smirked at her husband as a gobsmacked expression set on his face. She tugged him through the door to his room, and towards the bed.

“Now let me show you how much I meant it when I agreed.”


End file.
